Welcome, To The Country of Hearts Marie!
by BellaMarie536
Summary: Oui minna! Marie is back with an (edited) story! What happens when the bastard child of Alice winds up falling down the rabbit hole? Will she finally meet her father? Will she learn to be able to control her powers and save the game of Wonderland?
1. Heart 1- I hate you

**ME: Okay I redid this part of it...**

**BLOOD: You do know this still won't be very good right Marie?**

**ME: Be quiet It's not my fault...**

**BLOOD: I know it's not. *Pats head***

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I turned around only to be greeted by the strong spring wind. "Jeez, Now look at me! Covered in mud!" I had just been pushed into the creek near my house by my eldest sister, Airabella. Her icy cold hands had tapped my shoulders when I had attempted to balance myself on a rock. Knocking me into the overflowing, muddy, stream water.

Hi! my name is Marie Rose and I'm 13 Years old, but from the looks of me, you'd think i had to be at least 15. I have short, curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that turn into a burning honey or caramel color when the light hits them. My father has said they're like playful dancing rings of caramel. My sisters says honey. So I guess depending on what you like more, is automatically the color of my eyes.

My denim shorts and leather jacket, now smelled of fresh spring rain water, with holes where sharp rocks had punctured them. Along with my pink and navy striped sweater over my light blue button-up shirt, My knee high socks now covered in dirty stream water and some strange water clovers. Ankle boots with broken zippers and buckles in one hand my old dusty dance bag in the other. I started to the place that despised me the most; home.

Mother and father had divorced at a young age. My mother getting custody of me. Making me my mothers eighth child. I write to my dad everyday. He loves me. Unlike my mother and my sisters. But he lived miles away. Near the Ocean. Where i would be leaving to, tomorrow .

I rushed upstairs. Past three of my sisters. Who each paused to give me evil glares. They all have a different father from me. The dad who lives in this house. I say clear of him. Because he gives me the chills. He doesn't like me since I'm the youngest of the eight of us.

I stay in the closet under the stairs that lead to the attic. Where none of us are allowed. Mom told me that she had hidden things up there after her trip to... where ever when she was 16. She said that's where she met my dad. The one I'm going to be seeing when I move soon.

Throwing my bag on my bed, I continued to what i had started the night before, Packing my chest for the coast. Dad has told me it's warm there, the sun is always shining, the water is warm and it snows in the near mountains. So I packed more shorts and tanktops then sweaters and hats and scarfs.

Guess i'm the one who's different from everyone here. While they have blonde hair,blue and green eyes, short, slim builds, skinny as a stick, long nice legs, pretty face, big eyes. While I'm here with a strong hard build, muscles, short stubby legs, smaller eyes, brown hair, brown eyes, and i'm not the skinniest girl in the house. I Love to read. That's about the only tait I got from my mother. Is that I love to read, I love to play sports too. And strangely enough, I have a strange addiction to tea, it's sweet calming aroma calms me down and reminds me of somewhere far away, bright and sunny. Where there are no seasons there was no time there were no rules for me, place where it was okay to just shoot some asshole on the spot for stepping on me.

'What are you thinking?'I asked myself a I dumped the containments of my dance bag onto the ground. "Okay then Marie, Gum, head phones, phone, tablet, and... Where did these come from?" In my bag was a brand new deck of playing cards. I took them out and examined them. It was strange to look at. The cards had symbols but every card had a person on them. I picked up the jack of hearts. He had a mischievous smile with a red blood splatter. I tucked the cards back inside and proceeded to put everything into my knapsack that i would be taking on the train with me, along with my dance bag and chest.

There was a knock on my door. I looked to the clock. almost 11, 'did I space out that much?'i asked myself. a I walked to the door. It was a small girl with red pigtails and freckles covering her face she smelled of burning roses and her face was bruised up with scratches all along her arms. her eyes glowed gray in the dark.

"Annie. Why are you up so late? She didn't' answer. I just held out my hand to her. the moment she took it I knew it was bad tonight. Her parents had beaten her again. This time, enough to make her leave, not that they cared. Annie was the closest thing I had to a younger sibling. She always smiled around me and came to me when it was to hard for her to stay over there. So I gave her the key to the house so she could come in to me as often as she needed. I grabbed my first aid kit and water bowl from the corner and started to clean the cuts on her legs. She didn't' even flinched when i tried to clean them. "Don't' go..." she whimpered.

"What?"

"Don't go!" She threw herself at me. gripping the back of my tank top that I had thrown on when I got back. "I don't want you to go. I don't' wanna mama and daddy to hurt me anymore!" I questioned this for a moment. Should I say what i'm about to say to such a young girl? Will she agree or will she run back home? It was worth a shot.

"Annie. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked her. She looked at me wide eyed. It took her a moment to process what I had just told her.

"With... you... to daddy's house..." She beamed with joy "YES! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO GO TO THE SUNNY BEACH WITH SISSY AND DADDY!" I smiled at her. Cuddling into my chest, she let me stroke her head, which was rare for she didn't let _anyone_ to touch her.

It was maybe ten minutes before she passed out cold. Slowly, I shifted her off of me and tucked her into bed. The printer spitted out the papers I needed for her to come and live with me and my dad. I went through and signed them. Luckily, my dad gave me permission to forge his signature for this kind of situation.

Quietly, I creeped out the door and to the front yard. I came next door where the lights were still on. Holding my breath, I knocked. A woman with green dyed hair and blood shot eyes greeted me coldly. I held out my paper to her. She smiled at me. "Gladly! Anything to get that brat off my hands! Hear that hun? No more Assie!" I walked up the stairs and into her room. There was almost nothing there. Besides a few clothes and a blanket. I left the blanket, because it was stained with blood. Her mother handed me the papers and thanked me as I left with a garbage bag of stuff.

* * *

_Buzz-Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buzz-_

I slammed the alarm clock. Looking over, I saw a cute little sleeping girl. Taking the key to lock the door, I went down stairs to attempt to get at least a slice of bread for her. When I started down the stairs I saw Dad#2, and the seven demons sitting down at a table eating. "Ahh, Mally! Please, come and eat with us it is your last day with us after all!" Said the dad. "No thanks. I have to get packed and get on the bus to the station." I shot a glare to him before i headed into the kitchen. "And the names Marie."

Mom was in the kitchen. She was looking out the window into the clear summer sky. "Morning, Mother." She whipped around, surprised by my presence. Suddenly I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mom?! What's wrong?" I ran to the sink and dampened a cloth for her. I rushed over and slowly began to wipe away her tears.

She cradled my hand to her face and smiled. I mean she SMILED. An innocent startling smile. "Marie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unloved I didn't mean any of it!" I looked in her loose hand. It was a letter to my dad. "How did you get that?" I asked.

"i promise most of them were sent, but I got curious so I took a few." I slapped her hand away.

"You're sorry? SORRY FOR _WHAT_ EXACTLY. LOCKING _ME_ AWAY UNDER A _STAIRCASE_?! NEVER LETTING _ME _GO OUT WITH FRIENDS, NEVER BUYING _ME_ CLOTHES? WHAT ARE YOU SO SORRY FOR _MOTHER_?"

I left the room, forgetting to grab any food. Suddenly I gave Annie a little shake. "Annie wake up time to go." Sleepily, she got on a hand-me-down plaid outfit from me on and lose little pigtails handing over her shoulders.

Grabbing the little red wagon, I made a bed of blankets and a pillow for her to sleep with, Because it was gonna be a long ride. I tucked her in then packed a thing of food. While my mother and eldest sister just watched me. Sending an anger filled glare their way and shooting them my special finger, I let out scream. "**I HATE YOU!**"


	2. Heart 2- Before Beginning

I waked to the station and bought Annie her ticket and checked myself in. I had been hearing sounds the whole day so far. Like the sound of rustling in the bushes or the sound of wind chimes in the middle of the woods. Yeah we had to go through the short span of woodland that lied between my house and the out skirts of town.

The station was crowded and dirty. There was chatter everywhere, from families to lovers... everywhere... It made me feel almost lonely... I never thought to fall in love, so I'd always been alone... Oh well. Boys are stupid. I giggled to myself as I skurried off to the train.

I thought to myself i must be hearing things. then i remembered my necklace; A simple silver chain with three silver rings around it. The first said _Dream_, then _Hope _and the last said _Love_. That must have been what was making that sound... So I took out my Ipod shuffle and plugged them in hoping they would down the noise.

I continued walking, my legs shaking like mad as i pulled little Annie. A sharp pain suddenly struck through my arm. I looked down to see the bruises and scars.

Just barely visible from what you could see of my shoulder as my jacket slid down. I yanked it back up and continued to my destination.

"Hello!" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around, "Who's there?" I called until I realized that I was talking to the air. Some of the people around us saw this and must've thought of me as crazy.

I picked up my pace and continued again. "So how about we get going?" The voice asked. I looked out my headphones and shut off the music. Honest to god I'm going mad...

I turned to the station gate and listened for any more noise. Nothing happened for moments which seemed to last decades. Sighing, I picked up annie and gave the little red wagon to a man who said he would put it away, hopefully.

Sighing, I stepped onto the grand train. The railing looked to have been made of gold and the carpet, hundreds of thousands of dollars. Slowly, I found our cart and we made our way inside.

Little did i know, that ride. Would change my life forever...


	3. Heart 3- Falling

_Screaming, pounding,_

_yelling, beating,_

_all these tortures..._

_Running through my head. _

_What am I to do?_

_The train..._

_I felt the seat next to me, _

_expecting the smooth silky touch of red hair._

_but all I got... was the velvet seat. _

_My eyes shot open as I felt I was being pulled down._

_Not to my left,_

_Not to my right, _

_But down. _

_The train was no longer on land._

_It was falling! _

_Slowly, the seats in front of me faded away,_

_and a marvelous dark forest appeared before it. _

_It felt... special._

_Just looking at it took my breath away._

_I felt like this was where I was meant to be.._

_Maybe... Just maybe... _

"_Well, here we are. Marie."_

_Who was..._


	4. Heart 4- Feeling of Content

_"Who are you?". The question I loathed to answer. Not because of the woman I'm meant to call mother. Or of the step father who dictates my life. But because I simply can not tell you. I'm called Marianna Lexington. My last name; White. I don't often care about other peoples state of mind, until it's about to break. _

_I have nothing resembling like my mother, and she says I look nothing like father. But I know I do. I'm confident of it. We may not look alike, we may not even seem related, but I know, that we'll love the same things._

_ He's gonna love me. He'll make a life with me. I wonder if I'll make friends? What about a club even? I wonder even more... Will I get a boyfriend? I do, yet don't want one... I guess I'm not the type of person to love. Alice didn't show me how. She's always been forced by the dictator dad to do everything. I see it as an excuse to dominate someone and use them; like a personal toy. Just because I look in the mirror dosent mean I don't see the good points in me. I have pretty eyes and I'm not that disgusting. _

_Alice... Is my mother... Peter... is my dictator..._

_But who do I call "father"?_

_Who do I turn to when my world is crashing down?_

_When can i look in the mirror, and stop my flaws from popping out? And my cuts and bruises from opening back up? When will I have a home, where if I cry, Someone will hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay? If I had a world of my own, everyone would love me... just for being me... To lock myself in limbo..._

...

Doesn't It sound nice?

* * *

"ACE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, c'mon Julius. You wanna see what my little experiment is to right?"

"No you imbecile... Why would I even want to see a young lady get hurt?"

"It's just for fun! Don't you wanna see the side effects of an outsiders death?"

"We're not speaking of this right now. I have to go make preparations and greet Alice. I'll be back soon."

"Bye bye!~"

"Ugh..."

Slowly, I open my eyes. I'm laying on some sort of stone building. Slowly, I begin to stand up on my own two feet. But, I'm really dizzy. And the smell of hard, warm metal is not helping very much. Wait... Is it... blood? I looked around weakly as my eyes adjusted. Somehow, I found myself leaning against a cold stone wall. I looked down at my fingers. They were covered in a thick warm red liquid.

As my eyes slowly focus, I see a pair of shiny rosy red shoes standing in front of me. I briefly looked up from where I sat, and I swear to snicker doodle, My mother was looking at me with a deep concern. Just the color of her eyes struck me, I slapped her hand away and bolted to the doorway, which I almost missed.

"Hey! Wait!" She called after me. I didn't listen. That was the women who'd broken me, who took away my basic human rights, and who'd lied to me. About everything. How do you forgive someone for that? I was panting by the time I reached the end of the stairs, and got outside. When I looked back to the massive and strange-shaped tower, I felt my heart stop. This... seemed so calming... even though my heart was going a million miles an hour! What was this feeling? I felt so... at peace? Is that what I should call it?

Shaking the thought away, I ran towards a path that lead into a forest. It smelled of sweets and pine, coffee and tea, and popcorn and candy... Where the hell was I?! As my feet reached their limit, I came to a stop, leaning against a rather ridiculously large oak tree.

As my heart slowed down and my breath smoothed out, I looked upwards. _Since when has it been night? _I asked myself. Regardless of where I was, the stars here were amazing. They were bright and beautiful. Shapes and sizes danced in the night sky. I'd never seen something so beautiful...

I felt something in my chest there for a moment. Somthing I'd never felt before. It's hard to explain in words... Something that even i find a bit strange... i wouldn't call it happiness, nor pleased. More like...

Content.

Before I'd even realized it, my eyes had slowly closed and i'd fallen asleep. Under this new place's gorgeous umbrella of stars and trees.


	5. Heart 5-What The-

As my eyes were closed, I felt my arms to my chest. Slowly, my eyes preyed open. Swaying back and forth... such a pleasant motion. The ticking of a clock ringing in my ears. It's nice y'know? I spaced out for a moment. Not really taking notice that I was in the arms of a stranger. Was it still night time? Weird... I felt warm too. I'm usually so cold. But here I am as toasty as the sun on a warm spring day.

"You're pretty light y'know?" A voice said. Now, being as out of it as I was, I swear to god I saw rabbit ears. But... Then again... They were bigger. I'd say hare ears to be blunt. But that's just me. "You're a pretty heavy sleeper huh?" He spoke again. What a nice voice. It reminded me of a gun shot, striking you by surprise. "Just close you're eyes and go back to sleep. I'll wake you up next time period." He beamed a beautiful smile at me. His fluffy orange hair flowing out this way and that. I nodded and closed my eyes. I wish I could be as breath taking as him.. he's amazing and beautiful. Like my sisters. Like my mother. Like Peter. Like Dad.

Why is it only me?

"Elliot? Why are you home so late?"

"Took the long way home blood. And I found one!"

"Another one? We got rid of the last batch not a year ago though..."

"I know! It's even weirder, she smells like Alice..."

"Strange..."

"What should we do with her?"

"Put her in the dungeon tonight."

"Dungeon?!"

"Yes."

"That's a bit harsh Blood..."

"Would you rather have her sleep and you keep her watch all night?"

"Yes."

"...Fine. Do as you will."

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, The sun was shining through the window next to me. I smelled something sweet... Like candy. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. The room had rosy pink walls and black furniture. A man wearing Hare ears sat at the desk at the other end of the room. He was writing what I thought it mightn't been important documents, considering he didn't notice me sit up and grab pastries from the plate next to me. Observing him, I saw an ear twitch. Coughing a bit, he turned around and examined me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He rushed to my side. I shook my head and pointed to his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

He tilted his head. "My ears? You haven't seen anyone else- When did you get here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know! I was on my way to my fathers house when I began falling and then there was that whore Alice and then- and then-" He flicked my forehead.

"Calm down. I'm gonna start by asking you this okay; Who are you?"

"I-I'm Marie. Marie White." At the sound of my name his ear twitched again.

"White?"

I nod. "Yes... It's my dictator step fathers last name..." I sigh.

"Okay... How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Who is your family?"

"My step-fathers name is Peter. My mothers name is Alice. I have seven whores for sisters. I was coming on the train to meet my beloved father." I smiled a bit. But then I remembered... "WHERE THE HELL IS ANNIE?!" I screamed out of no-where. Making the freak with ears flinch.

"Who?"

"ANNIE. My baby sister! The one who was coming with me!" Before I could freak out, He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Hush Marie. My boss is asleep. I advise you not to awake him at this moment." I blush a bit pink and nod.

"Do you know where you are?" Back to these again...

"No."

"Did someone bring you here?"

"I dunno."

This guy was weird... He kept asking my questions for an hour. Then after that... HE ASKED THEM AGAIN! Only to get the same answer. After about ten minutes of silence after that, he gave me a soft smile. "Well... Would you like to know?" I hesitate for a moment, but nod.

"My Name is Elliot March. I'm The march hare. Right now you are in the Hatter Mansion. In the Country of Hearts. Here, we have four territories. Excluding us, there is The Clock Tower, the Amusement Park, and Hearts Castle. Every territory has it's leader. Blood Hatter is here, Mary Gowland is the Amusement Park, Julius Monery is the Clock Tower, and Vivaldi is the Castle of hearts. There are two different people in this world; The faceless, and the Role Holders. We have faces, and your average person does not. That's about all I'm gonna tell you for now. Everything after; will come as time goes by." I sit and stare at him with a blank confused expression; trying o comprehend what the fruk he was saying.

Before I could find words to match to my thoughts, the door opened. Two little twins strolled in. One wearing red, one wearing blue. "Hey dumb-ass rabbit. Boss want's a stat report. Speed it up!" Elliot frowned and hit both the twins on the head before leaving the room in a rush.

The twins gave me a strange glance and smiled. "Another big-sister. This will be fun!" They said in unison rushing out of the room after Elliot.

Where the hell was I?

* * *

After about an hour of sitting all alone in that room, the door opened. A man with blue eyes like ice came in with Elliot. Just his look gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Not like love... More like acknowledgement and understanding. The kind I show my art teacher. Respect.

"So this is her?" He asked Elliot, treating me like an exhibit. Looking me up and down walking around the bed. I had half a mind to flip him a dirty finger now... Elliot nodded.

"Honestly Boss, I wish you'd had left that poor girl alone. You'd already screwed her over when she was here."

He gave Elliot a silent glare and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hello young lady. My name is Blood Dupre... you're a fine young lady..." He smiled. It was warm. It was nice. Not cold like his eyes... But nice. Calming.

"Whoa what?" I asked. This was all to...Unnatural. There wasn't enough of it...

Not enough.. Heart.

"This is going to sound startling. You're going to not believe me at first. And this may be going to quickly for you... But..."

"Blood just say it.." Elliot sighed.

Blood Glared at him and nodded.

"Marie... I'm your father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"


	6. Heart 6- To Good To Be Real

"Just say it Blood.."

"Okay... Marie... I am your father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Blood Dupre is the head of the Mafia in the Country of Hearts. His Underlings, (that are also role holders), Are the twins whom I'd met, and Elliot. They're some of the most feared people in Wonderland. And Blood... The leader of it all...

He'd explained to me that he'd gone to Alice's world to meet her again, only to find she'd married Peter. He'd taken her either way out of anger. But when He started getting letters from me when I was nine, he knew that He'd want me to come here. Knowing that I was unloved there because of him made him feel mad... and sad at the same time.

When I asked how in the world Alice was here AND back at home, Blood explained how Alice's sanity had stayed here, while her physical body was in my world. Apparently, everyone in this world loves Outsiders, aka, me? We weren't sure if it really counted because half of my blood is Outsider and half of it role holders. Any way, He gave me a bright smile and patted my shoulder.

"Your name was my mothers. _Marie _also means "Of the sea". So I find it fits your breath-taking personality perfectly." He chuckled. "But, you're last name, will be changed of course, if you don't mind my dear." He smiled a big smile at me. Although his eyes were cold and rough, his smile was truthful and honest. This, made a smile grow so big on my face, that I swear it fell off.

"That... would be great!" I beamed.

_Damn... this guy is so blunt and honest..._

"But... You're not allowed to tell anyone. Or you'll most likely be targeted to be killed."

"Umm... Okay. Should I call you dad or...?"

"You should call me Father at home and Blood (Or Boss) in public."

I smiled and nodded. "Sooo... Umm..."

He cocked his eyebrow "Do you need something sweetheart?" His voice gave me a slight blush. A warm feeling of security washed over me.

"W-Well... Where's my closet?" I asked. Both Elliot and him gave me awkward looks of confusion.

Elliot spoke up "Closet?"

I tilted my head. "I thought I'd have to sleep in a closet... I mean... I did back at home."It took a moment for the two of them to get it through their head. And it made them both crack up laughing like... well, Hatters!

"You'll be sleeping in the balcony room on the top floor. So it's harder to reach you. And so you can over look the gardens." Said Blood, sipping his tea that a faceless had set down for him. I gasped.

"A REAL ROOM?"

"Well duh, my only daughter should get the best of this all, no?" He chuckled.


	7. Heart 7- My Therapy

When I awoke in the morning, The sun was shining through the window next to me. I smelled something sweet... Like candy. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. The room had rosy pink walls and black furniture. A man wearing Hare ears sat at the desk at the other end of the room. He was writing what I thought it mightn't been important documents, considering he didn't notice me sit up and grab pastries from the plate next to me. Observing him, I saw an ear twitch. Coughing a bit, he turned around and examined me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He rushed to my side. I shook my head and pointed to his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE- Wait. Elliot? Why am i back in here?" That's right! This is Elliot March! I'm at the Hatters Manson! "Weren't we just in-" When I stop dazing off and look in his deep violet eyes, I realize that he'd aimed a shiny black orange and silver gun at me. "W-What?!" I coughed, pressing my back against the cold pink wall.

"How the hell do you know who I am and who Blood is?" He growled deeply, Reaching down and grabbing my shirt's collar.

"U-Umm... We were just in there! B-Blood's my dad!" Elliot scoffed at my comment.

"You're an Outsider Scum aren't you shrimp? Blood's gonna beat you senseless." He snapped, dragging me towards the door, where he ran into the twins.

"Hey dumb rabbit what're you doing?"

"Checking in with blood." He said.

* * *

"So... You're telling me that, just a few moments ago, we were all sitting here, in my room, and i told you that I was your _Father_?" Blood asked me looking dumbfounded. "I'm afraid not sweetheart."

I Gulped and blushed furiously, looking down at my hands. "I-I'm sorry Blood..."

"Hey! Why are you addressing Blood by his first name!" Elliot snapped.

"I'm sorry... Boss." I gulped again, making Blood smirk.

"Boss... I like the way you call me that. From Today on, you are to call me Boss. And only Boss. Understood?" He demanded as he pressed his cane to my chin. making my nod only slightly, so i did not hit it. "Good. Now, be a good little kitten and go get some clothing in town. Elliot; escort her. It's the first so the red snakes are out for attack in the shopping center again." Blood explained to Elliot still not removing the cane from my throat.

Elliot gave him a nod and put an arm around me, escorting us to the door. Blood gave me a smirk and a wink. "And before you leave... You must understand that your name is Marie Hatter. And nothing else." I Smiled softly and gave him a nod again.

"Thank you Boss!"

* * *

Elliot removed his arm from around me as we exited the building. "Get back to work you twerps!" He snapped at the twins, who I guessed had been slacking off from guarding the gate to the Manson.I coughed a bit and waited for him to catch up. He gave me a sharp glare before running next to me. "So... How the hell _did you _wind up in front of the oak tree?" He asked me with a suspicious look.

"Well... I was sleeping on a train on my way east to the ocean, where my father said he'd meet me and... My baby girl Annie..." I said looking down in defeat. Elliot had stopped behind me. When I turned to see what the matter was, his face was in complete twist of confusion and profoundness.

"Y-YOU'RE A MOTHER?! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" He yelled, obviously flabbergasted.

"What?! No no no. Annie is a girl who used to live next to me in my world. She came from an abused home. I took her with me to get her away from her horrible life. I lost her when the train disappeared. I'm only thirteen anyway." I said, my body starting to tremble. He stopped again and let his jaw drop.

"Wait... You came on the train?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Elliot gave me a soft and relaxed smile, ruffling my hair. "The train travels through all the country's here. Your friend should be somewhere in another country being taken care of. So don't worry about it sweet cheeks. "

I blushed a deep crimson at his words, but nodded. I figured I could trust Elliot right? He seemed lovable enough. Considering... He was also _beautiful_ as hell.

Elliot explained to me for the rest of the way to the town how this world have no value in life. and how everyone could just be _"replaced". _To be honest it made sense to me.

"Why value life when someone else will replace you anyway?" I asked. "That's what my whole life has been. When everyone is competing for one persons attention, you learn to stop bothering with things like sense of value and earnest."

He nodded as he understood. "We've had many more outsiders since Alice, but I've never met someone who didn't value life. Maybe you _are _like us." He chuckled pushing me slightly.

We approached the town, and I noticed all the faceless men, women, and children running, walking, strolling past me. They were almost scary to look at. like casual slendermens.

Elliot started to guide me to a girly, frilly, looking shop, in which I looked at in horror. "Have mercy March. Have mercy. " I mumbled. he let go of me again, and looked down at me.

"Well, what do you wanna wear?" He asked. I smirked and punched his arm, which he rubbed pretending it hurt.

"I dunno what kinda chicks you've been getting passing through here, but I'm a punk rock chick bud. It'll take a bit more than that to get me in a dress..."

* * *

Elliot was bright red by the time we got back to the mansion. I'd dragged him into a store that had ADORABLE corset wraps and combat boots. He wandered away and ended up in the "Toy" section of the shop. He came running back to me, with his ears down and trembling. When I told him maybe I should get one, I swear his soul left his body. He may be the second in command of the Hatter family, but I have to say he turns red really easily.

"You're adorable!" I laughed as we approached the gate and the twins. Who were dressed from head to toe in blood.

"Hey! is back! Wanna come and play with us Miss?" They asked excitedly.

"Sorry brats. She's under house arrest until Blood allows her to leave." Elliot explained. Putting his arm around me again.

"Man no fair! You just wanna have her all to yourself don't you dumb rabbit!"

"W-What?!" Elliot stuttered looking back at them as we walked through the gate. As we walked through the corridor, Elliot left his arm around me. It was a bit awkward since he was so tall, and seemed to be MUCH older than me.

"Umm... Elliot can you please remove your arm? W-We're in the gates now..." I murmured blushing and looking at my feet as we walked. He gulped and removed his arm. retaking his place a few paces in front of me. "Elliot... Why am I here?" I asked, taking a deep breath. This made him stop and look back at me. Giving me his attention. "I'm not liked anywhere. Everyone hates me!I was just going to meet my father. So why am I of all people here. I'm ugly as hell. I don't have any good quality or potential..."

He opened his lips to speak but stopped himself. He slowly walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around me. "You're beautiful Marie. And I think you'll fit right in here in this world. After all," He started, standing up straight with his hands on my shoulders. "We're all mad as fuck here." He took my hand and started to pull me towards Blood's room.

I turned a deep crimson red again, and simply walked behind him. Until we reached Blood's door.

When Elliot opened the door, Blood was sitting in his chair reading a book. Looking around the room, still in awe with his book collection, I spotted a head sitting on the couch.

"Welcome Back, Elliot. Marie." Blood said as he greeted us.

"Hey Boss." I said chuckling. I mean, It's probably just a friend right? Blood can have friends. Maybe it was his girlfriend or something? I dunno. Blood doesn't seem to be the type to have a girl friend.

"Marie, I'd like you to meet our first Outsider, Alice." The Person who was sitting on the couch stood up and turned around looking at me and Elliot.

It was her. Alice White. My mother. That whore... That fucking slut... That sonofabitch...

Without thinking about it i grabbed a book from the table next to me and chucked it at her. It almost hit her. but Blood decided it'd be a great time to play with daggers, and struck the book, so it stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. "Now now Marie, play nice." He gave me a cold smile and patted Alice's shoulder. Which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Umm... Hi?" She said twisting her hair. What a preppy fuck she is... "I'm Alice Liddell... I live at the clock tower with Julius."

"What do you mean Liddell?! You're Alice White. Alice White! The woman who ruined my life!" I yelled from across the room, making Elliot hold me back. She gave me a confused look and turned to Blood, like asking if he knew what i was talking about.

"Alice... Please meet your daughter. Marianna Lexington White. Or now known as, Marie Hatter." He smiled at her.

"WAIT... WHAT?!"

"Your daughter in your world." Elliot explained. Alice looked at me, her eyes shocked and a deep teal blue. She walked towards me and started to reach for me. Before she could lay a finger on me I growled at her. This bitch thinks she's just gonna walk up and touch me like a comforting mother?

"Marianna Lexington... White? Who's your father?" She asked me.

"I don't know. You fuck every person you see. So you tell me." I smirked. Blood gave me a sharp glare. Alice looked hurt and continued to draw her hand back.

"B-But-"

"You're married to Peter. Peter White. You have SEVEN kids. I'm just your bastard child. The slave girl who gets locked under the staircase every night." I laugh at her. "I was on my way to meet my father for the first time after you neglected me for THIRTEEN YEARS." Alice looked so hurt, that she fell to her knees.

"I-I'm so sorry... Marianna Lexington."

"You know what's even worse _ALICE_? That Peter dosent even know my name. All all of my sisters hate me. I'm not allowed to go to parties. I'm not even allowed to go to the mall or a friends house after school BECAUSE OF YOU." I yelled. Alice started to sob as Blood walked behind her. And before I knew it, I'd fallen to my knees too, Sobbing and crying. "I-I hate you Mother! Y-You've never loved me! You never acknowledge me!" I hiccuped. Alice crawled closer and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry Marie! I don't know why I did that! B-But I promise! Here, right now, in the country of Hearts, you'll be nothing but loved! I promise!"

I was frozen. Alice... will be here for me? Alice will love me? I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her too. I mean, Alice was my mom, but maybe she can be my best friend here instead.

* * *

Apparently, me and Alice had fallen asleep on the couch while reading books together, So blood and Elliot had to carry us to a guest bedroom where we'd slept like babies all night. We'd both woken up to Elliot bringing in my clothing.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you two?" He asked, earning himself a groan from both me and Alice. "Well, hurry up. we're all waiting on you guys for breakfast."

After the tea party/ Brunch with the Hatters, Alice had invited me on a tour of Wonderland. Which, I of course, agreed to. I mean, A tour of my new home! I am so excited! Who lives here? Who am I gonna meet? Who knows? As we walked down the path towards the palace, i tried to adjust my new outfit. My ripped jeans and corset jacket with my white flowy shirt and brown utility belt were a bit tight, but not to bad. I kept on my necklace and my boots and my old dusty dance bag, because I still need to remember that I'm not totally like these guys.

"So... Let's start over!" Alice said, holding out a hand for me. "I'm Alice Liddell. I'm 17 and Live in the clock tower. No, i haven't slept with anybody BUT Julius. I really love him. Okay?" She smiled. I took her hand and shook it happily.

"I'm Marie Hatter. Another outsider. I'm 13 and I live in the Mansion with Blood, Elliot, and the twins." I smiled.

"You're only thirteen?!" She asked astonished (as most people are at my age).

"Yup. I'm the youngest of my sisters." I giggled. Alice smiled sadly and looked at me her eyes bright.

"How about we go to the amusement park instead?" I nodded happily, because GOD DAMN DO I LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS. I've never really _been _to one. But, what i do know is that they're supposed to be REALLY REALLY REALLY fun! So, I wanna give it a go!

But Before we could get to the amusement park, it started to rain. So, we had to go to the clock tower, the closest territory to us. It was cold outside, and we weren't to soaked. But it came close.


	8. Authors Note 1

**HI EVERYONE! SO, I'LL NOW BE TAKING QUESTIONS FOR THE STORY, IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO SOME OF YOU, BUT I'LL BE TRYING TO ANSWER THEM FROM NOW ON! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS A BIT LONGER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP YELLING AT ME FOR THEM BEING SO SHORT, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY!**

**\\(^ / /^')/**


	9. Heart 8- Drinking and Repeating

When Elliot opened the door, Blood was sitting in his chair reading a book. Looking around the room, still in awe with his book collection, I spotted a head sitting on the couch.

"Welcome Back, Elliot. Marie." Blood said as he greeted us.

"Hey Boss." I said chuckling. I mean, It's probably just a friend right? Blood can have friends. Maybe it was his girlfriend or something? I dunno. Blood doesn't seem to be the type to have a girl friend.

"Marie, I'd like you to meet our first Outsider, Alice." The Person who was sitting on the couch stood up and turned around looking at me and Elliot.

It was her. Alice White. My mother. That whore... That fucking slut... That sonofabitch...

Without thinking about it i grabbed a book from the table next to me and chucked it at her. It almost hit her. but Blood decided it'd be a great time to play with daggers, and struck the book, so it stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. "Now now Marie, play nice." He gave me a cold smile and patted Alice's shoulder. Which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Umm... Hi?" She said twisting her hair. What a preppy fuck she is... "I'm Alice Liddell... I live at the clock tower with Julius."

WAIT. It happened again... Didn't we just go through this? I know Alice will accept me now... But... Lemme see how she is without knowing who I am...

I gave Alice a big bright smile. "I'm sorry about that. It's an old habit with new people. My name Is Maria- I mean... Marie Hatter. I'm the newest member of the hatter family." She sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine! I'm used to it." Blood glared at me questionably. Then he coughed to get Elliot's and mines attention.

"So how was shopping you two?" Elliot's blush returned, making me chuckle.

"I'm going to guess that Elliot is a virgin?" My god how can someone turn so red? "I'm going to get changed. Elliot," I turned to him again. "As a thank you for taking me out and buying me clothing do you wanna go get a drink?"

Elliot gave me a huge smile. I never noticed just how tall he is till now. His eyes were a beautiful color too... WAIT. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NONNONONOONONONONOONONONONONONONONOONONONONO NO NO NON ONO NO. MARIE YOU WILL NOT. I REPEAT_ NOT FALL IN LOVE_ WITH ELLIOT MARCH! "That sounds grate Marie!" He laughed. "I think we can sneak into the amusement's brewery. Mary shouldn't mind."

"Mary Gowland?"

"Yeah! Have you met him already?"

"...No... But somehow I know him..."

* * *

Me and Elliot laughed and hiccuped inside the small tavern. I guess there are NO age restrictions here on anything, so hell I figured I'd let myself have a good time! My hair was a total mess, I had beer in it and it was all tangled and framing my tan face. Wow what a good time I was having! Someone I barely know, in a world I don't know, and in some random for of aspects, this is really, _really the most fun _I've ever had!

"Marie..." Elliot hiccuped. "Imma gonna go to da restroom. I'll be right back!~" As Elliot stood up to leave, I chugged another jug and noticed a pair of eyes on me. Out of the corner of my vision, i saw something fluffy and pink. It caught my eye. When I turned around, I swear... I'd seen... "Cat ears?"


	10. Authors Note 2

**Hey Guys! It's confusing? Hard to follow? Deal with it XP. It's part of a major part of the story! So stop complaining! Im working on the next part. and I should get into more of a routine for summer o they'll be out quicker.**

**-BellaMarie536 **


	11. Heart 9- Corn Dog Perverts

"Cat ears?" I ask to myself. I stood up and leaned against the wall for a moment before trying to follow them. The air outside was muggy and warm with a beautiful breeze. A crescent moon was large and reflected the out-of-sight sun. The park round me, ridiculously large and smelled of sweet and crispy elephant ears, cotton candy, popcorn and corn dogs. The surrounding faceless were happy and laughing, even kids were out at suck a late hour! After staring blankly around my surroundings for a moment, I saw the things that looked like cat ears again. but before i could chase after them, to strange and unfamiliar faceless came up behind me. The taller one, who reeked more than Elliot of alcohol grabbed my arm.

"Hay~ Look here!We have an outsider!" He laughed. His friend soon came over and gabbed my other arm.

"Wow! She's a lot bigger than Alice!" His short ginger friend said poking my left boob. Enraged at being compared o a piece of shit, I ended up kicking him over and elbowing the taller one in the stomach. "You little shit! I'm gonna kill you!" The ginger screamed at me, pulling out a knife. While his friend pulled out a gun from his back pocket. "Come here little ditsy bitty kitty!~" The tall one chimed. Slowly, he was coming closer to me. My heart was pounding, and a copper flavor was coming over my mouth as if I was sucking on a penny... Wait.

Floating...

Moving...

Dizzy...

I feel sick.

It felt like I blinked and the boys were on the floor, and a tall man with a small beard and a braid was glaring at them. "Now you boys best be on your way. before my men and I beat your heads into the ground. And then we'd have to clean your blood spill." The man sighed. "And that wouldn't be good for business mate." Before the man could even finish his sentence though, the douche bags ran away.

"Hello Lil' lad- Wait a second... _outsider_?" The man exclaimed as he examined my eyes, which none of the faceless hand. "Well I'll be damned... When in hells name did Nightmare allow a second stranger into the game?!" Now, being as drunk and young as I was, I might have hugged onto him tightly and tried to kiss him... But I passed out before I could even really control my actions.


	12. Heart 9 andahalf- Annie and Nightmare!

p id="docs-internal-guid-392987fb-3388-3692-31cb-805eee817adf" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "Marie? Hey are you in there?" A voice called to me. I opened my eyes to see... Annie? br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yo shit... I'm dreaming. NIGHTMARE. THIS ISN'T FUNNY" I screamed, on the verge of tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You're dreams are not dreams here Marie... Just different parts of Wonderland that your mind wanders too." She explained sitting in front of me, her hair in little red pig tails and wearing a dress covered in... Clovers? "Marie. You have more important things to do than find me! Look, you keep repeating scenes in Wonderland because you know you made the wrong choice. Kind of like a dating game." She stated as I sat in front of her, almost crying. Not noticing Nightmare show up behind her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""She's in good hands Marie. Don't worry. We've come to explain what we've found out about your powers and how you two got here." He said. "O-Okay then! Tell me!" I half yelled half demanded. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Marie, everyone we knew in our world is in Wonderland. You have the power of absolute control. And the power to fix what you've done wrong. This will make you skip important events in Wonderland and also make you repeat important event you may have done something stupid on."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Your little sister here has the power of Demand and Trust. Which is why she is where she is. This is so you both may grow into strong beings." Nightmare said. "Marie... You fell asleep on the inside, but you must wake up and see what you missed out there. so please. Wake up Marie!"/span/p 


	13. Heart 10- I DID WHAT!

When I opened my eyes, I felt something was off... i was warm... and comfy...

Wait.

What the hell-

WHAT THE HELL IS TOUCHING ME?!

WHO IS IN MY BED?!

I shot up straight and found a small rusty and whitish dog laying next to me. It was obviously a puppy. It sat up after seeing me, it's tail wagged and it licked my face. I realized that i was also not in my room... I was in the clock tower.

"Marie...?" A voice asked, and someone opened the door. There, Alice stood with Ace, whom was covered in blood. "Hey there Missy Marie!" He chimed happily, dismissing Alice. He waited a moment, staring at me, before he crawled onto the bed, getting dangerously close to my face. "Remember our deal... I take your life." He said. Now being a bit hazy and remembering what Annie and Nightmare had told me, I nodded and gulped. That's a good thing right? He would kill me. He petted my head lightly, as he pinned me to the bed below. "You're so pathetic Marie... As to sleep with a man before marriage? Tsk tsk. Bad girl~" I gasped and stared at him earnestly.

"What?!"

'You slept with the Kitty Kat. Don't remember? Go to the amusement park and ask him yourself you disgusting girl!" He started, as he went on and on with calling me name, spitting on me and knocking down my self-esteem more and more.

I sluggishly walked towards the park, my body heavy and still a bit hing over from drinking with Elliot. I walked my way all the way into the park from the Clock Tower, and now had to find Mary and have him explain to me who Kitty Kat was. That damn dog was following me too, I managed to make it wait outside the park though.

It didn't take me to long to wander out and find Mary, who was being quite the entertainer for a group of kids who all wanted balloon animals. "Hey! Marie! How was you night with Boris Eh?" He chuckled. I was so close to tears, that i gave up holding them back and just started sobbing right there in the square.

"Shh? Why is the pretty lady crying?" a small faceless boy asked.

"Shh! M-Marie!" Mary panicked and dragged me away from the gathering crowd into his air conditioned office, where he gave me a cup of water to get rid of my hangover. "I'm not for absolute that you... did the dirty with Boris. But you two started drinking after he pulled you off me, and and last i saw him, you were holding onto him and kissing with tongue and all!" Mary exclaimed, making me blush and spit out water.

Mary sighed and handed me another cup. "He's on his way here no if you'll wait a second lovey." Mary said, patting me on the back. "So how're you enjoying the dog? Name it yet?" I shook my head remembering the mutt that was waiting at the gates of the park for me. "Nope." He was about to say another word, when the door to his office opened behind me and a teenage boy with pink hair came and stood next to my chair, not noticing me. "You needed me Mary-go-Round?" He laughed. Mary huffed and pointed at me.

"Tell this little lady what you did to her in her drunken state!" He demanded getting a bit pissed off. When he spotted me, he was a bit red, then backed up a bit.

"You?! You're the party girl who i walked Home to the clock tower!" He exclaimed sitting in a chair next to me.

"Have fun." Mary said as he stormed out of the room, his walkies Talkie going off. "Hurry up Boris those Hats are here!"

"Roger that Captain!~" Boris sang as Mary left, He turned to look at me to see the tears on my cheeks. "Do you really not remember what happened?" He laughed.

"N-No..." I sniffled.

"W-Well..." He coughed. "You started to make out with me.. And I dragged you to my room. Where=, before we got to anything, you passed out. And i walked you to the clock tower where you could talk to Alice in the morning." He laughed. I sighed a breath that I had been holding in.

"Thank god!" I groaned.

"However," He said, getting close to my ear. "I'd go all the way if you'd let me~" I gave him a cold smack across the face. Which made him laugh. "Want me to walk you out?" He offered, which actually consisted of him carrying me out through bullets and fire, till we reached the gate. That damn Cat!

However...

...He's quite cute.


	14. Heart 11- Dancing and Slapping

**Marie: Wow... It really took awhile to upload the latest Chapter of H.N.K.N.M...**

**Blood: Since when was it H.N.K.N.M?**

**Marie: I Don't know. It was shorter to say. The normal name is a mouthful.**

**Blood: True. *Sips tea***

**Marie: Can I have some?**

**Blood: *Immediately* NO!**

"Marie!" Alice jumped at me when I came down to the gate.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her back, trying not to vomit, half from my hang over, half from just _her_. "I'm escorting Alice to the Ball." Blood walked up from behind me in his white suit with, surprisingly, no hat. Damn... Okay. A+ daddy. A+. "M'lady are you ready?" He gave Alice his arm. Walking away from me with a blush, she proudly took it.

I spotted Elliot and the twins a moment later. Elliot was giving them a good scolding. I giggled a little, remembering how I made him blush from clothes shopping. A shiver ran down my back. For some reason.

"Are you okay Marie?" I looked to my side to see Elliot. I must have not noticed when he approached me. He was wearing a charming black suite that made him look just as good as blood. Damn I'm about to fangirl the hell out over here.

"Yeah I'm fine Elliot." I told him. He scanned me. "You're not really going to wear _that_ are you?" I was wearing my normal corset and jeans. Steampunk for life baby!.

"Well, yes I am. I don't have the kind of money to buy a dress for some stupid ball i wasn't even invited too!" I gave him a loud huff, twisting my hair around my finger, trying to avoid his puppy dog eyes.

"Well you could have just said something!" He laughed. Grabbing my hand he game me a twirl. Everything became hazy I saw sparkles and shines and rays of light.

"There much better!" I stopped twirling. I was in a short mint green dress with silver sparkles with no sleeves. A tight white silky and lace ribbon around my waist and another white one pulling back my bangs. White studded earrings on my ears. I loved it, but I'm not sweet little girl, I'm a bit more rough than this!

Elliot pulled out a case and handed it to me. I opened it slowly. In it was a beautiful rose bracelet. "Here let me help." Elliot took it gently from the beautiful black velvet box and placed it around my wrist "Done!"

"That's so pretty Marie!" said Alice, making the twins nod in agreement. "Haven't you forgotten something Elliot?" Asked blood as he reached into his coat. pulling out two masks One was Pink with a flower on the side. The other white sparkled with Red roses and silver diamond strand hanging from the edges. He handed me the white one. I took it and placesd it on under my tightly curled hair_. Damn I don't look good in this..._

"We must be off now, or the ball will start without us." Blood gave Alice her her mask and his arm. The twins took each other *Creepily* and all that was left was... Me and Elliot.

"Awkward..." I mumbled as I began to walk. But before I could take another step he grabbed my arm and hooked it with his. I could tell that I must've looked like a raspberry from how warm I felt. I looked up to see him looking the same as me.

I smiled at him which made him even darker.

It took awhile but we got to the ball just in time. I stared up to see it towering over me. 'Wow' I thought 'The queen has good taste'

We walked through the halls. I saw more faceless people. Honestly, they scared me a little bit. When we approached the ball, It was large with many people dancing. I did not like it how they were dancing. But I had to deal with it.

The moment we stepped into the room Blood grabbed Elliot and walked off to the alcohol and wine tables. The twins, ran off into another room with whip cream grenades. Which I may or may not have helped them built.

I didn't know what to do so I just walked around the room, trying my best to avoid Alice. Somehow I ended up in the garden. It was filled with crimson red roses. I plucked one and held it to my nose. Letting the scent drift into me.

I sighed. What more can I do? I kept walking in the maze. Looking for something to entertain me until the ball finished. Then I spotted something. A man. He was crying. I felt my chest tighten. He was the man I saw in town the other day...

Walking over towards him, i stepped on a branch making it crack. He sniffled as he looked at me. "Who are you? You're not a role holder, yet you have a face?" He looked back to the ground.

"I'm Marie. I'm the new _outsider _I guess. That's what everyone keeps calling me at least." I told him bluntly. His face shot me a quick angered look. "Outsider?" He demanded grabbing my arms.

"Since when has there been another outsider?" He questioned. "I don't know! I Just got here a few days ago!" I explained shoving him away.

He took the watch that hung at his side and turned it into a gun, pointing it at me. He gave me an angry look and mumbled under his breath, only to begin to shoot at me.

I started running. But he just followed still shooting. I ran into the castle and down one of the halls. But it came to a drop off instead of safety. Looking down, I saw the Ball as he appeared behind me. 'Better do it the easy way.' I told myself and took the jump.

I heard screaming and shouts. I braced myself for the landing. Ready to hit the ground. But landed into someones arms. I looked up to see my worst enemy... Ace.

I shoved him over and ran more. Trying to find someway out. I looked around trying to find an exit. I was lost in the halls. I turned the corner and looked up to see... a heart? I couldn't tell. My vision was all blurry and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was screaming. I felt someone put a hand on my head. I saw a woman with curly purple hair and a heart dress... the queen of hearts herself awas looming over me as I rested. "Hello my dear, We are Vivaldi the queen of hearts. Are you Feeling better?" She asked me with a kind and warming smile.

I nodded in response. "We apologise for our prime minister. He is just a dimwit." She said looking to the door. I began to back away in the corner of the bed when I saw him leaning against the door.

"What are you looking at?" He growled. "WHITE! Stop this nonsense now!" The Queen demanded. I Stood up from the bed in one swift movement, grabbing my mask. "And where is thy going on this peaceful night?" Asked the Rabbit earning him a loathing glare from Vivaldi.

I walked up to him at the side of the door. I stopped in front of him.

"Oh my." Said the queen after I slapped him across the face. "You don't even know me... Yet you try to kill me?" I screamed at him, my blood boiling and my hands shaking in fear. before leaving the room.

As I stopped in the garden I noticed that tears threatened me. I looked at my hands. They were still shaking like crazy. So, instead of going back into the hell of that... that slaughter house, I headed for the trail back to the hatters.

'Oh great.' I sighed 'where the hell am I?' Picking up my pace, I tried to find a landmark,territory or something close to that!

I angrily stomped my feet as I walked, "Ugh! This world is HELL ITSELF! How am I supposed to keep going around without looking for Annie!" I screamed. Remembering my beloved baby sister who was still, to this moment, missing.

"Maybe i should as that Nightmare dude to go home... It'd be better than staying here like this..." I said to myself. To others walking past (if there was anyone) I'd had seemed like a mad person.

Looking up it turned from night to sunset. "Oh great," I thought aloud. Where to go now? I wanted to go back to the mansion and go to bed. Finally realizing that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer I nestled myself by a tree and let sleep take me over.

"So did you have fun at the Queen's Ball?" I looked up to see NIghtmare Grinning. "No. I hated it. That dumb White." Giving up I crossed my arms and legs and sat in my frilly green dress. "Well at least you made a great impression on the Queen!" He said sitting down in front of me, smoking the beautifully crafted pipe.

"And how do you know that?" I asked him with a death glare. "She took a nap after the ball and was in here laughing her butt of that you _slapped Peter White_! I was also impressed." He said laughing.

'Well at least she won't cut off my head.' thought. "Yeah you're safe for sure." said NIghtmare as he stood up. "Stop reading my mind Nightmare!" I laughed, I couldn't help myself. I'll hold off going immediately home for awhile longer.. "Later I'm gonna see where I am." I closed my eyes and slowly began to awaken. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You've also impressed the Ches-"

When I opened my eyes I saw myself in a sea of teal blue. "Marie you're awake!" "So I have noticed... Where am I Alice?" I asked trying to focus my eyes.

"You're at the Clocktower." I looked over to the door. Julius was standing there with a cup of coffee. I sat up quickly. "Is Ace here?" I looked around frantic. "No Marie, not yet." I got up from the bed and walked pass Julius.

"Slow down Marie!" He grabbed my arm and sat me back down on the bed. Where i gripped the sheets nervously, scared of what may happen. "Wait a little while before you go getting all hyper please!" He demanded. "You can leave after two time periods." He told me as he pulled Alice out and slammed the door behind him.

Jerk. I thought. 'Now what?' I sat down and realized that this room looked oddly familiar. "So this is what nightmare ment about repeating and skipping?" I groaned. "So that means..." I laid my stomach on the bed and looked under the wooden and metal frame

"aha! Found it!" I took out a small bag. Nightmare said this is where I'd left it! I opened it. Ipod, Book, and Wallet all covered in dust sat there untouched.

After I finished the book I realized that time periods had changed three times already. I snuck out the door and peeked into Juliuses office. He was sound asleep...


	15. Heart 12- Returning To The Hatters

"Marie? Where have you been?!" Elliot attacked me as I appeared at the table for dinner. Having changed my clothes before hand, so I no longer wore a mint green dress that i think made me look a little less manly than I already was. "The Clocktower." I responded. As I sat down I noticed Blood gave me a sharp glare.

"And where did you go after your little quarrel at the castle?" He asked as I poured myself a cup of tea. "I don't know. Somehow I ended up in the forest then I met Nightmare, then I woke up and I was in the clock tower." I explained. There was a long silence.

They all started laughing like crazy people. i could tell, they'd all been holding it in for awhile, because even Blood gave me and honest to goodness laugh from his soul.

"What?"

"You _Slapped _the _Prime Minister. _How is that _not_ funny?" Asked Elliot. "No one has been able to stand up to him since Blood brought Alice back to Wonderland." He exclaimed giving me a highfive.

"Good job little sis!" The twins said.

"Marie," Everyone shut up when Blood spoke. "You need rest. Please go to your room."

I was in my room for the next four time periods. No matter what I did Blood would not let me leave. I had nothing to do! I was trapped in a room with my dog and NOTHING TO DO!

I sighed. I had already taken a nap, read a book, listened to music...

"Marie? Are you awake?" Elliot opened the door. "No Elliot I'm just sleep talking." I rolled my eyes and flopped down on my bed.

"Don't be so grumpy!" He told me. "Can you do me a favor? The twins want to go to the park so please go with them." I ran past him out the door before that man could even pluck a hair from his head.

"Hey Marie!" Me and the twins had just walked in when... Boris and Alice came running. "Hello..." they gave me a sad look. "What?"

"What happened? After your quarrel you disappeared! I didn't even get a dance with you!" Boris whined. "Sorry Boris. But it's okay I didn't even get a dance with anybody." He gave Alice a hug. Which made me a little mad. And I don't know why. I like Elliot. Not Boris..."Yeah... you guys take the twins around imma go drink!" I said bounding off.

. "What're you doin'?" Boris asked chasing after me.I glared back at him. He shivered and continued to follow after me."Excuse me? You've been nothing but rude to me! And I hate Cats!" I growled. Okay, so maybe i don't hate them, but I damn right don't like them! He gave a quite sexy smirk that almost beat Blood in a suit. "How about I teach you to love me then~"


	16. Heart 13- Boris and Riddles

"I don't wanna go back to the mansion!" I whined as we walked to the exit. After I smacked Boris for being rude he apologised and treated me to Ice cream and a tour around the park. One without guns and fire.

"Then stay here tonight!" Boris said with Hope in his eyes. I thought for a moment. "Fine... But try anything and I kill you!" he gave a fist pump and we saw the Whore and the Bloody Twins out.

"Hey Marie come on I have something we can do!" He grabbed my wrist and we walked through the crowds. Somehow as a result we ended up at the ferris wheel. "Here we are!" He announced as we hopped in the cart. I held onto the railing tightly, as I was TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS. He grabbed my arms and wrapped my arms around his, making me support against him instead of the cart. 'P-Playboy..." I groaned making him laugh.

It began to rise. Looking down you could see the whole amusement park. "Wow, This is so pretty!" I told him.

"I know." He replied. "Hey Marie do you wanna hear a riddle?" I turned to see him with a signature smirk which named his role.

"Oh yeah! Sure." I said folding my hands in my lap. He broke out laughing. "What?"

"It's too funny!"

"What is?"

"Nothing. You looked like Alice for a second."

He stopped laughing and whipped a tear from his eye. "'In Wonderland there is something everyone loves. Some might not know of it yet but they will when the time comes. What is it? " He asked looking pleased with himself.

"It's Alice!" I said looking back out the window. "Y-O-U" He said. My head whipped around to face him, finding a finger pointing at me. "What?" "Everyone in Wonderland loves outsiders. Don't believe me? Go ask Alice she knows it well enough." The cart suddenly stopped at the top of the ferris wheel.

"Now I get my prize!" He said cheerfully "What prize?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "My prize!" He said. "Okay what's your prize?" His grin grew wider. "I want a kiss." He said. The words made my chest tighten.

"W-W-What? B-Boris don't kid with me!" I stammered, remembering what happened when I was drunk. "I'm not! Just one on the cheek!" He pouted making his ears flop down. I hesitated but there was no escape. 'Good planning Boris.' I thought as I leaned in.

Quickly I gave him a peck on the cheek. Afterward I returned full to my seat I looked out the window not wanting to look him in the eye.

I heard him give a chuckle "You're bright red!" He laughed. "Shut up." I said as we hopped off the ride. "Boris I wanna go to bed. Is there a room I can stay in?" I asked. "Yeah this way!" He tugged my arm as we left the park through a small door.

"Boris where are we going?" I asked as we came to a small tree house outside the park. "My house" he said pushing me to the ladder.

"What?" I said as we appeared into a narrow hallway, I waved my hands frantically, getting the wrong Idea from this supposed Playboy. "Don't worry there is a spare room in here." He said as he opened a door into a small room. I walked in. There was a bed with a desk. nothing else.

"Like it?" He asked. "Yeah." I said sitting down on the bed. "Okay well time for bed! If you need me in the night my room is right on the other side of the hall way. Goodnight Marie." He said closing the door.

'Blood was right.' I thought. 'I do need to rest' I thought, putting a hand onto my red hot forehead.

Although...

That cat is pretty cute.


	17. Heart 14- Two Weeks

It has been only two weeks since I came to the Country Of Hearts. Shouldn't I be getting home? I was walking through the forest. Looking for something or someone to entertain me. I had been hiding from the White rabbit, Ace, and Alice. But have not seen anyone in four days. That is, Besides Elliot.

I had left the amusement park that morning and went back to the mansion where Elliot and Blood were not pleased that I had been gone for so long. So I asked Elliot if I could go into town to get more stuff for my room.

At first he gave me a look that seemed to say. 'I don't know... Yes... No...' He sighed and gave me a nodded of his head. I started running to the door and thought he might like it if I took The dog with me.

So I put her leash on and here we are walking down the path to town. I started to wonder if I should be getting home. I mean come on, I have been here for two weeks. The longest I've been away from home. And the longest i've been away from Annie. But here I have been playing a game? I turned the corner and began to walk to the sign that said 'Doggie Day Care'. We walked inside and I let the girl off the leash and started out again.

'Maybe I should ask Nightmare later.' I thought to myself. As I wandered into a park, finding a nice shaded area, and allowing myself to fall asleep.

"Hello Marie!" Nightmare said as I walked up to him, smiling and happy as always. "Hi Nightmare." He puffed out his cheek when I sat down. "What?" "Well if you want help I'm gonna need to see your thoughts so if you don't mind." He tapped my head.

I shut my eyes trying allowing him to see my thoughts. "Hmm" He started. My eyes fluttered open slowly. "It seems like you've been thinking too hard." He said as he sat down in front of me.

"Marie. In this game you have to simply fill your vial. But to make the liquid rise you must interact with the other players. Which you can not do if you are locked up at the Hatter's mansion." Slowly I stood up.

"So you mean..." He nodded and copied my movement. "You may stay a resident of the mansion but you need to visit others as often as you can if you wish to go home." We both looked to the ground.

He began to walk away when I called after him. "Nightmare! If I fill the Vial I get to go home?" "Only if you wish!" he said as I began to awaken.

"Only... If I wish?" I opened my eyes to see no time change. 'Good' I thought 'Still time to do some shopping!' I started toward the road again.

I walked into the Bookshop first. "Hello !" The shopkeeper was behind the counter. She ran up to me and handed me a paper. It read 'HELP WANTED' I looked at her where her eyes should have been. "What do you say?" She asked "You come here often and I can tell you love books. So do you wanna job?"

I don't know if she could tell that I was about to scream. "Yes please!" I chirped. "Okay you start six time periods from now." She told me. "Great!" I thanked her and left forgetting to buy the book I wanted.

I went to the furnishing store and bought some things for my desk. Then I went to the store called _belle toujours _and got some soap and other things.


	18. Heart 15- Vivaldi The Queen

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DOG ISN'T HERE!?" I was back at the daycare when they told me that the dog was no longer there. "I'm sorry miss but your dog is not here she is gone." I stormed out not looking back.

I was pissed. My dog was gone. I couldn't look it was already night time. I was about to run to the mansion when I remembered what Nightmare told me '_To go home you must fill the vial and to do that you must interact with the other players, which you are unable to do when you are locked up at the mansion.' _ So I ran in the opposite direction. Hoping that I would find somewhere safe.

And somehow, that brought me to the castle. "Great!" I thought "What if I see Ace or that dumb rabbit?" By the time I was the castle gate I was soaked in water by the sudden down pour.. The guards held out their guns to me. "Outsider Marie." I said bluntly. Quickly they escorted me into the ballroom where the ball had been held.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" I covered my ears as the queen let out a shriek. I walked into the middle of the room. I looked up to the balcony where she sat. But it was not her who caught my attention. It was the white rabbit. Peter White.

"Marie!" The queen jumped up and greeted me, walking down a long staircase to hug me. "We are so glad you are here!" She said. I glanced up to the white rabbit who seemed as bored as ever. "Marie! Please come with us!" The queen pulled me away. She dragged me down the halls at to what I assumed was her own room.

"SO CUTE!" I flopped on the ground hugging one of Vivaldi's stuffed animals. "We absolutely love them!" She said hugging the one she was holding. I sneezed a little. earning me a side glance from the queen. "Marie?" She said "Would you like to stay in the castle until the night period ends?" I looked up to her. What do I say? If it was to make the vial rise... I smiled and gave a nod.

"Marie, we would like you to stay in here with us." She said. "Why?" I asked. "We fear that the rabbit will harm you. So please." She called to a maid who brought up a night dress for me. "Thank you." I told her as she closed the door.

I didn't know a queen could be so much fun! We had a pillow fight, Told scary stories, did each others hair. It was like we were good friends. Eventually she fell asleep. I smiled. Slowly I pulled up the covers and tucked her in.

I flopped down on my makeshift bed. Hugging one of her stuffed animals, I let sleep take me over.

I heard clapping as I opened my eyes to see Nightmare standing over me. "Brava Brava!" He said helping me stand up. "I see you have done what you've been told." He said. I nodded "Yup!" I told him with a pleased feeling, a smile crossing my face. "Well Marie. I need to talk to you about something. He said giving me a strong and serious look. Suddenly he vomited blood all over me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I awoke with Vivaldi looking at me with concern. "Are you alright Marie? We heard screaming." She said standing up straight. I stood up. "Here." She handed me a silky green dress and a small bag with what I assumed was my other clothes. "Get dressed my dear, and I will take you home." She smiled, leaving to left me dress myself.

We walked out of the castle and into the forest. "Vivaldi? Is it okay for you to be out without any guards around? I don't think I could protect us both." "Don't worry!" She said "We do not need protection." After one more step we were surrounded by Faceless with guns pointed at us from all directions leaving us no ways of escape.

"V-Vivaldi..." I murmured "On the count of three duck." She whispered back. "One." "Two." "THREE!" I went down to the ground hearing bullet shots from above us. "Honestly, must you be so rude as to almost hit two young women?" Asked Vivaldi.

"Well I am so very sorry! To have almost hit the young lady in the process." I looked up to see Blood and Alice looking down at me and Vivaldi. "Hi Marie !" Said Alice holding out a hand to me. "Thanks." I said standing up, avoiding her hand.

I looked around and noticed that Vivaldi was hugging... Blood? "Wait. What? Julius told me that all the territories hated each other. So..." "Don't worry I felt the same way when I was told they were siblings too." Alice sighed. "WHAT?!" I looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes. Sadly we share blood with despicable man." Vivaldi sighed. 'Wow' I thought. "Well Marie..." Blood stared at me with a grin plastered on his face "You did not come back to the mansion on our previous night period..." It felt like my heart had stopped. 'The dog...' I thought. How had I forgotten?

I guess It looked like I was Pissed/scared/terrified/furious because I got concerned stares from all around. "Oh, um..." I hesitated. What do I tell them? All this fuss over a stray dog? No. It wasn't just a dog. It was _my _dog.

"The dog is missing." I managed to choke out the words. "Is that all?" Said Blood bluntly. The queen hit his head as hard as she could. Which was really hard if you didn't guess that before hand. "Blood! How can you say something like that?!" Alice came over and patted me on the back. "Don't worry Marie we will look for her. She's bound to show up sometime, right?" She gave me a hope filled smile. I sighed. "Blood." he had stopped cursing at Vivaldi and looked at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked.

He stared at me blankly. I didn't wait for his answer, I began to walk to the Mansion. At that moment, I really didn't care what Nightmare had said. And I knew I wouldn't regret staying at the mansion. Would I?


	19. Heart 16- Ace and Kiss

"Baby!" I called as I walked through the forest. There had been no sign of her in, what I would say, Two days. I had told the manager of the bookstore that it might be a little while before I would come in.

Good thing that I already had the job though. I walked some more I had no clue where I was. "Ugg!" I plopped myself down under a tree. I dozed off for a moment. Wondering what had happened to my dog.

"Hey Marie!" I looked up to see everyone's favorite Cheshire cat looking down at me from the branches above. I felt my face get red hot remembering what had happened in the amusement parks ferris wheel.

"H-H-H-Hi B-B-Boris!" I said standing up. He tilted his head and swiftly landed in front of me. He looked at me closely. "What?" I asked. I noticed he began to lean forward. Quickly, I shut my eyes and my heart began to pound insane like a drum.

I felt something hit my head. When I looked up, I saw he was taking my temperature. "Do you have a fever or something? You're really warm Marie! Or, is it just me making you blush?" He asked with that sexy smirk of his. Which only earned him a slap from me.

"That hurt." He said holding his cheek. "Yeah? Oh well! I have stuff to do Boris! Go play with Alice or something!" I said walking back the way I came.

"You don't need to be all pissy!" He said grabbing my wrist. I felt the tears threatening to come out. "Boris!" I growled at him. With the tears streaming down my face.

"I have to go." I said through gritted teeth. "Whoa!" He said letting go of my wrist. "Marie! What's going on? Did the Hatter do something to you?" He demanded.

I looked at him in the eyes. Anger and fury rising inside of me.

"DID BLOOD DO SOMETHING TO ME? DID BLOOD DO SOMETHING TO ME? WHAT DID MY MOTHER DO TO ME? WHAT DID THE WORLD DO TO ME? BORIS, I GREW UP KNOWING NOTHING OF LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP OR HOW TO TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING AND YOU ASK ME IF THE FIRST PERSON IN WONDERLAND TO WELCOME ME WITH OPEN ARMS HAS HURT ME?!" I yelled at him so much that I ran the moment I was done.

I kept running as fast as I could. Which was extremely fast. I ran not knowing where I was going. Just hoping that somewhere in this insane world was a place where I could just breakdown and cry. Somewhere where I don't need to remember what horrible things I've done to survive her.

I slowed down in the middle of who knows where and fell flat on my stomach. Allowing the pouring rain to hit me rhythmically. 'What happened to me?' I asked. Suddenly I heard someone coming. I tried to sit up but fell straight back down. 'I want to go home!' I thought.

I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes. But, still, I could not see anything with my vision blurred. I listened to the clock inside of my carriers chest. The soothing sound rhythmically ticked and carried me into a slumber.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright,_

_For once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be._

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself!_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes..._

"Feeling better now?" Nightmare asked. I looked up to the floating man. He had a stern look on his face. "Yes, thank you, Nightmare." I stood up but fell back down from the shakiness of my legs. "Marie!" NIghtmare floated down and helped me sit up straight.

I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" I said. He glared at me his eyes widening every time I allowed him to see a memorie. "Marie..."

"I never knew love or kindness. And I thank her for that. It can't hurt me now." I smiled at him and turned away. "Wait Marie!" He called as I began to walk away. I turned to face him. "I know where your dog is!" He said which made me turn around. Stunned.

"Shes not gone." He said. "Marie you are an outsider with a power remember? You and Annie change the game at your own wills!" "From your world you have brought three rings, Dream, Hope and Love." I nodded, remembering my key chain that was once my necklace. "Here a strong light grew from the rings around my neck. When I looked down a new, single ring was there. Wish.

"Wha-" "As I said Marie. Your gift is to guide and conquer." He said. "Don't be crazy!" I said. He shot me a glare. "look into this mirror." He handed me a small mirror. Inside of it was my dog. Still bandaged up, laying with a little girl in a field of daisies.

"You can heal people with your kindness Marie!" He announced. "But to do that, you must learn love and kindness." I rolled my eyes.

"A suggestion Marie. Be yourself." He said as I began to wake up.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was inside the castle of hearts. With The Queen, Blood, Gowland, And Julius. "What is going on here?" I asked. Their attention shot to me the moment I spoke.

"Marie!" the queen hugged me tight. "We feared you had left us!" She said. When I looked her in the face she had tears streaming down her face. "Welcome back sweet pea!" Gowland said. Julius and Blood stood there nodding.

I stood up. "What happened?" I asked. "Ace found you out in the middle of the forest and brought you here." Vivaldi spoke in such a manner that a shiver ran down my back.

"Everyone is waiting to see if you are well!" Gowland said opening the door for everyone and slamming the door in Bloods face.

We walked into the ballroom where everyone was waiting for me. When I walked in they all stood up. I spotted Ace at the back of the room. I shoved my way through them all and grabbed Ace's collar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" I demanded. He grinned at me. "TELL ME!" Everyone looked at me.

He looked down to me and... began to cry? "I didn't want you to leave me..." He said hugging me. "Wha-" Before I could speak he slammed his lips against mine. With tears running down his face. Ace... was kissing me?!


	20. Heart 17- The Trump Cards

I shoved Ace away. "What the hell?" Boris asked putting his arm around my shoulders. "What's this about killing Marie knight?" He asked. Ace shrugged and wiped the tears away. "Ask her." He said shoving past me.

Everything was silent for a moment. I let out a sigh and pushed off Boris's arm. "Vivaldi?" I walked up to her. "Hm?" "Can I have a sword?"

"One, Two, Three, GO!" I swiftly took the sword and spun it around lightly with great speed. Slicing the practice dummies around me, failing to cut them all in half, but getting two. "Very good for an outsider." I heard Blood say. I shot him a glare.

He and everyone else *Minus Ace* were watching me practice while they sipped tea by the tables in the practice center. "Shouldn't that have been taken as a complement?" Elliot asked Alice as I stabbed another dummy.

"Marie? Are you done yet? You've been at that for a whole time period already!" Alice said as I walked over to get my cup of water. "Nope." I huffed.

"Why are you doing this anyway? It's not like you're impressing anybody Marie!" Boris Said. I pointed my sword in his face making his tail fluff out in fear. "First off, I am not trying to impress anybody. Second, I'm mad enough right now so don't get started with that crap unless you want to be the practice dummy. Third, Vivaldi can I have some more water please?" I asked about to return to the Center of the ring where new practice dummies were waiting my arrival.

"Marie." Dee started. "Hmm?" "What were you talking about back there with the knight? About killing you?" Everyone glued their eyes to me Damn am I circus now?!

"Nothing." I said. "It's not nothing if he is going to kill you!" Peter said which surprised everyone. "It's nothin-" "MARIE!" Boris shouted and pinned me against the wall.

"What is going on? What wrong with you? Why is everything around you all screwed up? Why-" " !" Vivaldi shouted.

"Marie has had a long enough day let her rest." Vivaldi pushed him away. She was about to take my hand when I yanked it away. "SEE?" Boris shouted "Everything about her is all screwed up!"

I turned around and slid the sword into its scabbard, still fastened around my waist. I glanced over my shoulder to Boris. "I'm sorry." I choked out. I walked out the door and went into the forest.

The air was cool, crisp and clean. It swam through my body and made my chest feel cold. I yawned as I walked into a small clearing. I simply laid down on a patch of grass and thought deeply about what Boris had said to me. It made my chest ache with pain. Why... why would he point out something so obvious in such a weird and rude way?! I sobbed and cried until I fell asleep that night not knowing what was to come next.

When I awoke the next morning. I saw to faceless children looking down at me. "Look! Look! The lady woke up!" One of them announced to the others "Go get the boss!" It said to the other.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up.

"You appeared here in our stable last night. You fell asleep with the insane stallion Sebastian!" She pointed into the corner of the stall where a Black horse lay. "Wait. He's not breathing!" I said crawling over to the horse.

"Wait don't!" It said again. I laid my head on its chest and heard the small pounding of it's heart. "He is still alive!" I said not knowing what to do. Until I remembered what Nightmare had told me. "God Nightmare if you were lying!" I covered my hands around 'Wish' Hoping it would work. The next thing I know Sebastian is standing up.

I did the same. "Stay away beast!" The child said pointing a knife at him. "Don't hurt him!" I said. The horse was going crazy until I held my hand out to him. I stroked his mane which made him calm down.

He nudged me as I started to hum to him. "Amazing, Not one of my workers have been able to even get near that horse." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a man who I assumed was the ringleader. "Hello," He smiled "I am Joker."

"This is so cool!" I said as I rolled around on the giant circus ball, in a large arena where opppsite colors built up the stage and elephants and acrobats danced around and swung in the air. "You're very good for a beginner!" He said. "Thanks Joker!"

"I'ma Joker too fucker"

"Huh?" I looked down to the Joker. "No need to be a cusser!" I said landing at his side. "Oh, that was not me. That was Joker." He pointed to the small mask that hung on his belt. "Hello, cunt" I glared at him. "What did you just say mask?" "Call him Black and me White." The Jester explained.

"So... Is this like an unknown territory or something cause I only know of four..." "No,no,no," He explained. "You are at the Circus now. This territory only appears in April season. Which is how you ended up here. See, you did fall asleep in the forest. But the next time period from then (Now) was (Is) the first of April season." White said as he hopped up on the immense bouncing ball.

"April Season?" I asked. "Yes, April Season, It is where every territory has a season. Winter at the Clock Tower, Spring at Heart Castle, and Autumn at the Hatter's mansion-" "And summer at the park!" I finished. He nodded. "And to change the season you must beat me at a simple card game." He leaped down again and pushed it over to a faceless. "Now please allow me to escort you out of the forest." He said holding out his hand. "Umm-" I hesitated. When I did not grab his hand he looked at me. "Is something wrong my dear?" He asked. I nodded remembering what had happened just before I had left. "Well then!" He started. "Let's play a game!"

"H-How did you beat me?!" This had been the eighth time I had beaten White at rummy. "I don't know." I said. The sun, which had been high in the sky, now had turned from morning, to sunset, to afternoon, to sunset. I looked up to see the Joker staring at me with a grin. "What?" "Would you like to stay in our territory for a few time periods?" He asked me. I thought for a moment. If I did go back everything would be really awkward... But if I stayed I could get to know the Jokers better which would make Ace want to kill me more, right?

"It seems you think too hard." White said as he stood up from the fence where he had been perched. "Don't tell me you read people's thoughts like the annoying Incubus." I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair. "No. But if I take my eye-patch off and you look into my eye I can see your memories. The Incubus should be able to do that too." He told me as we walked into the main circus tent.

I walked in but everything around me became blurred. The walls around me began to change into a new area. I tensed up and got myself into a fighting position and pulled out the sword from heart castle. "Put that thing away!" I whipped around to see two Jokers, a smile and a frown, looking down at me.

"So you're a warden?" I asked Black. "Yes! Bitch please, you're standing in a prison! And do you not see the outfit?" He Gestured to himself. "Now, now, Black, be kind to the young lady!" White said as he took several steps toward me.

I looked around. Broken toys scattered the floor. "Didn't your mom ever tell you to throw away broken toys?" I bent down and picked up a broken doll that should have belonged to a little girl. "What did you say Cunt!?" Black said through gritted teeth.

"A temper the young lady has." White chimed. "You can stay here at the prison while you visit our territory!" He said. "What?! She can't stay here! Let her stay in your territory!" Black demanded. But before he could finish, White had disappeared. Black shot me a look. I couldn't see what but there was something behind the crimson eye.

"Come on, fuck, this way." He began walking down the hall. The prisoners there- for some odd reason wearing stuffed animals heads- were whistling and hollering. At one point one reached to touch me. Luckily enough my leg was able to fit through the bars. So I '_made him pray_' If you know what I mean.

I could've sworn I heard Black give a chuckle. But I don't dare ask.

We appeared a moment later in front of a large wooden door. We walked in. It was clean and smelled like lilac. "This is your room **bitch**. You wake up the next time period and meet White. If you don't wake up I'll come and get up up." He grinned and left the room.

'Great,' I thought 'This is going to be one long day.'

"WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes to see black and white standing in front of me. "I told you to wake up Bitch! We've been standing here for a whole time period trying to get your motherfucking ass up!" He cussed at me. I stood up still in my clothes from the day before. "Oh my." White said. I looked down at my dress. I was covered in blood.

"That time of month my dear?" White asked. This made my face turn bright red. "N-No!" I studdard. I looked to my side. The sword that hung from my belt had slipped out during the night and cut my side. I rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. My clothes still on.

"What the hell are you doing Bitch?" Black asked as he walked in the room along with White. "S-Sorry. I'ma little scared of blood." I told them as I turned off the water. White handed me a towel. "Then why are you in Wonderland?" Black asked. I looked at him tears threatening to come out. "W-Why do you need to know?" I demanded as I dried my hair. He slammed me against the showers' wall. "If you don't tell me. Then I'll look at your memories..." He grinned. White walked in with a first aid kit. 'When did he leave?' I didn't recall him leaving the room. He pulled his brother back and picked me up.

He sat me down on the bed with the first aid kit. "You'll need to do this yourself." He told me. "Then we must get started on your performance!" He chimed. "Performance?" I asked. "Oh yes. You stay here. You work for us."


	21. Heart 18- Only Two Types

It's all come down to this. My heart was beating like a drum. This was the moment. I am ready. I took the leap and landed on the rope. The microphone in my hand. The dark illumination of colour all around me. I took a breath. 'Here we go';

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show!_

_Gravity we're defying,_

_'Cause we were made for flying!_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show!_

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way!_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission!_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go!_

_Hands high like a roller coaster!_

_This love is taking over,_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_Welcome to the show!_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying!_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show!_

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n_

_We've only just begun!_

_And it's too late to run, you can't run!_

_So put 'em u-u-up!_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n!_

_Turn up the bass let it bump_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run!_

_Hands high like a_

_roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show(2x)!_

_We're gonna have some f-u-n_

_Turn up the bass let it bump_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)!_

I landed in the center of the ring and called out to everyone in the audience;

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome To The Wonderful Wonder World!"_

"Great job Marie!" Joker said from behind the certain. That was only the opening number. I still had one more to do. "You've come a long way." Joker smiled. I had come along way. I had abandoned my old outfit and now wore a strapless blue Corset with a white silk tutu. A large red bow held up the long collar of the Corset. Small black gloves with white silk at the ends. And Black boots. My hair had grown since I got here so I now wore it in braids.

"Yes. I have mostly you and Black to thank for that." I told him. "Better get out there and knock em' dead!" I cheered. He walked into the center of the ring.

I watched as the elephants danced around. My second number was next. I looked to the audience and saw the role holders. I haven't seen them since what two months ago? The Blue light landed on me. "Here we go now." I sung into the microphone.

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a firecracker,_

_I make_

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what..?_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

The last of the fireworks went off and blackness filled the room. It was all over. I had Performed both of my numbers and acts in the circus I have come to love so dear.


	22. Heart 19- Back To Blood

"Joker, Joker!" I called out.

"Marie, Marie!" White mimicked.

"Joker. I wanna go to back to the Hatter's Mansion." I told him.

"Really?" White questioned sadly. I nodded my head and smiled. It'd been three days since the role holders came to my circus. I feel kinda sorry for them.

"Oh yeah," Black started as he tilted my chin up. "And what if we don't let you?"

"Black." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I have spent enough time with the men in this world to know how to seduce you." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, fluttering my eyelashes.

White sighed. "If you go It'll be lonely here."

"I know!" I started. I pulled my half-forgotten healing ring out of my pocket. I looked both of them in the face. Then closed my eyes. "I promise over my powers and my ring that I will come back before the end of April season." I smiled at them with my eyes still closed.

"Fine." Black said.

"Thank you!" I kissed both of them on the cheek and ran out of the room giggling. I walked into the animal stable into Sebastian's stall. I had been staying in his stall due to him freaking out from nightmares all night. I seem to be the only one who can calm him down.

"Hello, Miss. Marie!" a little faceless called to me as I opened the gate into his stall.

"Hello." I said back.

After I went inside the stall, the faceless left. I petted Sebastian's mane.

"Why don't you take the beast?" I looked over my shoulder to see Black leaning against the inside of the stall.

"Is that really okay?" I asked. "Well if these other fuckers try and kill you like the knight did then you should have a good getaway." He said bluntly. I smiled. "Thank you Black. But why the hell are you in the circuses ground ways?" Black simply blushed and ignored me like a child.

I saddled up Sebby and said goodbye to all of my friends. "Hey slut" Black said before I could get onto Sestibians back. "I'm not a slut, Black. Is there something you need before I leave?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist. and pulled me into his chest.

"Wha-" He let me go. Then I felt a warm feeling in my hand. When I opened it up there was my wish ring... with a Joker mask in the center. Four roses surrounded it. "A present from me." Black said as he walked away. I smiled at the thought of having a present from the Joker warmed my heart... Especially the sweet one.

"You're always welcome at the Circus!" The faceless clowns called to me as I trotted away. I continued down the trail. Smiling and Giggling. "Hey sestibian do you wanna go get so lunch?" I asked the horse. He went from his treading into a small gallop. We entered town in no time. "Hello's" and "Good afternoon!"'s from everyone rang in my ears as we went walking down the street.

* * *

I walked into the Hatter's territory. I knew where I was because the leafs began to fall all around me. In brilliant colors of reds and oranges. I trotted up to the front gate where stood all the hatter family.

"Big sis!" Dee called to me as I trotted up in front of them. "Hello, everybody!" I said as I hopped down from Sestibians back. "You're still in one piece?" Elliot asked, running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Yeah. The Circus was really fun!" I announced.

"You were surprisingly good." Blood said, sighing. I turned to him and gave a bright smile.

"Am I still allowed to stay here Blood?" I asked.

"I have said it and I will say it once more; You are always welcome at the Mansion." He told me. "Did you ever find out what happened to the dog?" Elliot asked as Sebastian stared at him with curiosity. "Yeah. She's happier now I think."

"So she's dead?" Dum asked with a tilt of his head. I ignored the Question and walked Sebastian inside and walked him to the stable.


	23. Authors Note 3

**_Just wanted to say that Chapter 22 had 666 words. Carry on~_**


	24. Heart 20- Mafia Mutts

I woke up the next morning with the feeling that something was wrong. I opened my eyes and saw something in my reflection that would have terrified anybody... I was a kitten. "REOWW!"

'WHAT?!'

I looked in the mirror. I was a calico cat. I had white boots and white ear tips. 'I'm so fluffy!' I thought. Standing up I felt something cold under my paw. A joker card.

'JOKER?!'I thought to myself.

I leaped off my bed. But only to land on my face. 'Great. Don't us cats land on our paws?!' I thought. 'How can this get any worse? Walking down the hall I smelled something out of the normal. 'What's that smell?' I asked myself.

"Bad idea to do that." I felt someone pick me up. When I turned my head I saw Elliot... without rabbit ears. "You need to get out of here now!" He said. I tilted my head to the side signalling that I didn't know what he meant.

He pointed around the corner. I strained my neck to see around the corner. 'Now I see why.' At the table sat Three dogs. Two red and blue. The other with a top hat. "Elliot?" Elliot put me in his pocket and flew around the corner.

"Yes mutt- I mean Blood."

"Why do I smell a cat?"

"I-I don't know." Elliot lied.

"Well if not then why don't you come empty your pockets and eat with us?" Blood asked as he gave Elliot a glare. Elliot sat down as he was told. "Okay. Now." Blood barked as the twins jumped on Elliot.

I jumped out of his Pocket and ran towards the door. Only to have the Mafia-Mutt chase me. "Oww!" 'Why me?'

He began nipping at my tail. I tried to speed up but failed in the process. "Please come here kitty I just wanna play!~~" He sounded like Ace which made a shiver run down my back.

He was about to take a fatal bite to me my tail. But, luckily, I charged up the gate to the safety of the forest.

"I'll get you next time. Cat." He growled as I leaped away. 'Joker,' I thought. 'you're gonna pay for this...'


	25. Heart 21- He Loves me

I padded through the forest. I felt so small being a cat in all right now. However it was fun to sway my tail back and forth. 'I don't know where to go right now...' I told myself. "Well, well, Hello my little kitten..." A mysterious voice purred. I looked up to see a masked man I had seen on my drunk trip through the amusement park.

He leaped down to the ground before me. I turned to make for a run but once again fell on my face. He took this advantage and scooped me up in his arms.

"Wow you really became a kitten now..." He laughed as he rubbed my ear. I began to purr at the welcoming feeling.

"We at least you became something cool! I was stuck as a rabbit!" I laughed... well sorta... when he told me that. "Don't laugh my little kitten!" He said before laughing himself.

"I thought I could be of some service for you this fine April day." He told me. "I'll take you to the park come on." We walked down the path with me on his shoulder.

"You see the Joker played the Joker card this season so the role holders and Outsiders are stuck as animals until they face their worst fear. Yeah, and most of them are predators of kittens. I bet you found that out the hard way. Dog's at the mansion, rabbits at the Clock tower, Birds at the Amusement park, and rodents at the Castle. But for some odd reason it seems to have a strange effect on you Outsiders. Alice became a rat, and you an adorable little kitten!"

He scratched under my chin. I purred again. "Well we're here! I'll have to go now, my dear Kitten." He placed me down on the ground. "Until next time." He turned and walked down the path where we had been walking.

'I wonder why he is being so nice. The last time I saw him he almost killed me!' I pushed the thought out of my head and walked toward the entrance.

"SQUAWK, BORIS, SQUAWK!"

"Shut up you damn bird or I'll eat you for lunch!" I walked into the park. Unnoticed by the gatekeeper.

"SQUAWK!" I saw who I guessed to be Gowland nipping at Boris's feet. "MARIE! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Gowland-Goose squawked as he ran- I mean waddled over to me. Boris followed a moment later.

He blushed when he saw me from behind the Gowland-Goose. "M-Marie." He said. I noticed the same thing with Boris- No ears or tail. He scooped me up which snapped me out of my one moment daze and ran.

"Sorry Marie. But Gowland was about to take a nip at you. I suspect that he's a Carnivore." He explained as we came to a stop.

When I didn't respond. He looked down at me with a frown. "What?" He snapped. "Can't you talk?" I shook my head. "Outsiders." He groaned and sat me down. "Heres what you need to do. Think as if you're a human again."

"Bor-Boris!" I spoke. "There ya go!" He said and puffed his chest out. "I'm one amazing Cheshire cat! Don't you think?" He looked at me and noticed that I was walking away. Head down, ears flattened, tail dragging. "Marie where are you going?" He asked.

I looked over my shoulder. "Leaving." "Why?" He asked. "Because, don't you remember 'why is everything around you so screwed up?!'" He picked me up again.

"I did say that. But then after word, I realized. We're in Wonderland! Everything here is screwed up!" He laughed. I licked his cheek and leaped out of his arms.

"Bullshit." I frowned.

"What?!"

"Bull shit!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder to him.

"I'm back!" I called. "Ma- WHOA!" Boris was stunned. I had faced my worst fear. Now I stood there back in my human form... only a little different. I had my ears and my tail still, But I wore a brown tank top with a fuzzy jet black jacket over the top. Short black shorts. Black stockings and shiny white shoes.

"I kinda' like this look on you." Boris admitted. "You Son of a Bitch!" I Screamed.

"Ehh?!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD BORIS! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

"I said I was sorry! How did you change back?" He asked trying to see if his ears had come back without him noticing.

"You have to face your worst fear!" I told him, still frowning. "Mine was... Never mind I won't tell you. What's your worst fear?" I asked.

"Well," He blushed.

"What?" I asked again

"It's too..."

"Hmm?"

"To be..."

"Yeah?"

"To be..."

"Spit it out Boris!"

"TO BE TURNED DOWN BY THE GIRL I LIKE!" He cried.

"Okay."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Well, Boris, If thats it then why don't we just go take you to Alice!" I smiled. "I mean, she probably won't look like a rat right now! If she faced her fear!" I cheered.

"That's not what I mean!" He said.

"Then who?" I asked. "Don't tell me Boris! You're... Gay?" I stood there dumbfounded while morning changed to Night. "No!" He said and pulled me in. His lips touched mine. I stood there. Not moving. My mind was spinning and I felt like I was going crazy! He licked my lips asking entry into my mouth. I parted them slightly, which he dived into with at once force.

I pushed him away to take a breath. But he didn't want. Oh no. He just pulled me back into a passionate kiss. He was sweet. Like a fresh summer breeze on a cool winter 's hard to say in words how it was... amazing! Shocking! Electric! He pulled away. We both stood there out of breath.

"I'm not Gay, I don't love Alice." He explained. "I love you."


	26. Heart 22- He loves me Not

_I stared in disbelief at the person in front of me. Boris... Loves me? No... way... B-but I like Elliot... My heart would not stop pounding what the hell am I supposed to do in this situation?! Umm..._

_"Marie...? Please answer me..." I looked down and almost started to cry. I guess it hadn't taken him long to notice that I was confused. Because his ears had come back a moment later, hanging down in disappointment. He reached out and pulled me into a long loving hug. "I... can wait. For an answer Marie. But remember, I'm a cat. We love to wander~"_

_I slapped my cheeks and shook my head, my face still red. I felt something wrong... Boris's eyes... Weren't happy ones. I started crying and shoved him away, making a quick break for the exit._

_I-I cant't handle this! I cant! I like Boris... B-But not as something more than a friend!_

I hung my head in shame as I walked down the road. So far, my trip back to the territories, has been hell. I was captured, well, sorta, by the man in the yellow mask, and then Boris kissed me... Ugh! I wanna go home!

I took out my Vial. It wasn't even halfway full. I sighed as I walked through the gate to the Mansion. I don't even care if I get eaten at this point...

"Hey Marie!" Elliot called as I approached him and the Blood-Mutt in the hallway. I looked into their eyes and sighed.

"I have to go see the Joker Tomorrow. I'm going to sleep without dinner tonight." I told them I walked up to my bedroom.

I got out my night shirt and slipped into bed. Just in time for the long awaited Night time period.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes in the middle of the night period. 'I can't sleep anymore.' I thought as I sat up and walked out my bedroom locking the door behind me. I slipped on my shorts and my leather jacket. and headed for the Gates.

I was halfway there when I heard a gunshot. The next second, My cheek was bleeding. "What the-" Something heavy fell on me. Boris.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"What did you do..." he hissed

"What are you talking about Boris?" I asked him. I let out a yelp as his claws dug into my wrists.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALICE!?"

"What?" I tried shoved him off of me but he had a firm grip.

"Get off of me Boris." I demanded. He slammed his hand against my throat and tried to suffocate me.

A voice deep inside my head whispered to me. I didn't know what the word were of what they meant but I had to try; 'Here goes nothing.' I thought. "αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου? σταματήσει και να παγώσει Μπόρις!". And sure enough whatever it was worked.

I wouldn't take any chances. I ran as fast as I could back to the Jokers. A light I hadn't noticed from my cham died down as I approached their Territory.

"Welcome back Mar-"

"JOKER!" I cried as I ran into their tent. I hugged him as I cried.

"Marie, what's wrong?" White demanded.

"Oi, What's going on in here?" Black asked as he walked in.

"B-Boris broke in-" "Calm down Marie!" White said hugging me back. I yelped a little. He looked at my wrists. They were sliced and cut deep.

"What the Hell happened Marie." Black guided me to the couch and sat me down.

"Let her calm down first Black!" White demanded as he walked in with a first aid kit.

"Now Marie after you calm down please explain what happened." White said. "Well, It's a long story..." "We HaVe TiMe" They said.


	27. Heart 23- Back to The Circus

"And that's what happened." I told The Jokers as I sat on the couch, my eyes till red and puffy. "I KNEW IT!" Black Exclaimed. "I knew that no good slut would pull something like this!" I nodded and rubbed my wrists.

"So do you know what you said to him? In that other language?" White asked me. "It was something like; αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου?-"

"σταματήσει και να παγώσει Μπόρις!" Black finished. "How did you know?" I asked him. "Greek. Translated you said "Stars shine, ashes fell like snow, outsider with the Power of unknown obey the sound of my voice; " Or something like that. And it's really cheesy."

"Strange..." I said ignoring him. "Well My fair lady I believe you should head to bed while the night is still young." White stated "I don't wanna go anywhere..." I whined. "I'm sorry but it's not safe for you to be here, You'll have to stay with Joker for the time being," White said.

Black shook his head. "Why does she have to stay in my territory! Why can't she stay in another territory?!" "Where is more safe than a place no others can go?" White asked. Black stuttered for a moment but finally gave up.

White gave me a terrifying grin. "Well my dear, off you go..." And with that everything around became a daze. Colors of the tent faded away replaced by Black, Gold, and deep crimson red. When things began to clear I felt a hand on my back to stop me from falling.

"Don't fall." Black said. I felt my face get very red. "O-o-okay!" I shoved him away and stood on my own. Only to fall over. He let out a small chuckle. "I freaking told you so!" He held out a hand which I hesitantly took.

"Okay so I'm supposed to sleep in here right?" I asked Black as he shut the door behind me "Hell no! You have to sleep on the couch! Because It's my bed and after a long day I wanna sleep!" He demanded. I know he wanted a fight so I would just storm out of the room. So I thought I'll give him the opposite.

"Fine by me." I told him "No- wait what?" "Yeah," I started. "You have a point I mean your jail your bed so go ahead I'll sleep on the couch... or even the ground if you want me to. I'm just glad it's you guys who listened to me." He gave me a stern look. "The couch is open." He told me.

I slipped off my leather jacket and realized I didn't have any clothes to put on. Apparently he noticed my problem because he threw his black shirt at me. "He-" "Put that on." He said. "Why?"

"Put it on."

"Fine but don't look!"

"Okay, Just put it on!" He said. I began to take off my clothes. "Hey, Girly," I puffed my cheek out. "Thats not my name! Okay, I'm not girly or slut or anything else I am MARIE. Considering you never even say my name right in the first place!"

"Who gave you those scars?" He asked me. "There not scars. I told him. They're birthmarks." "How does someone get burns like that?" "I was born with them." I told him. I think he knew of my lies but didn't push me any further.

As soon as I got my clothes on I slipped into bed. On the couch. "Goodnight Black." I said in the pitch black room. There was no response.


	28. Heart 24- Well Shit

"Hey, Marie?" "WHA-" But before I could finish, Sebastien shoved something in my face. When I took it out of his hands to examine it I found that it was a Mask. Not his but a masquerade mask. One with black feathers. I looked at him but he only gave me a huge grin.

I sighed and smiled. "Thank you." I slipped my mask on and we both started down the path. "So what are we looking for?" He asked me. "Joker." I said. "Oh, _them._" He growled. "Oh hush!" I snapped at him. And with that we continued to walk down the pathway.

"Here Marie," Sebastian said as he handed me a ice cream. "Thanks." We both sat there in silence. "Hey Sebastien."

"Yes,"

"Is it true that I cursed you?"

"I wouldn't really say _cursed _put a spell on me, Yes."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Why?" He asked me. But the truth was, I didn't know. I was just sorry. I was tired and stressed and exhausted.

"Well, to be honest, I'm glad that you did it." My eyes widened. "Yeah right!" I said. "No really!" He said.

"You're so weird!"

"Look who's talking'!" And before we know it were laughing like we had known each other forever. "Marie."

"What?"

"Why are you even here?"

_Why are you here?_

_I've heard that before. But form where? But from who? _

_You know who._

_Who are you?_

_I'm you. _

_Then who was it?_

_You know._

_That's right... I know who._

"_**DO YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" She asked me in her always hurtful tone. "WELL DO YOU?" 'No madam'." "SPEAK UP. i CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "NO MADAM'." "I TOLD YOU TO MAKE IT PERFECT. NOW LOOK AT IT! IT'S RUINED!"**_

"_**I'm sorry mam'." "YOU SHOULD BE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I WISH THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED, I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! **__**WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!**_"

"UGH!" When I recalled my train of thought I realized I had crashed against a wall. A trail of blood ran down my face. When I looked up, I froze in horror. There was Alice and Boris, both dressed in black. Boris, a gun in his hand.

"Boris! Calm down!" Sebastien called. Boris turned to him for a moment attempting to shoot him. With this as a get away, I dodged away from them and into the path. "She trying to get away you stupid cat!" Alice yelled as she began to chase me.

I ran down the path as fast as possible. Which was really fast. I began to slow down until I began to noticed that she was not only chasing me but shooting at me too.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Alice chimed. "Marie!" Sebastian had come up right beside me I grabbed his reins and took a leap of fate. "Go sebastien go!" I called. Now with both Boris and Alice chasing me I knew we were in the utter most trouble.

I knew there was one thing left for me to do. I grabbed my necklace and called out. "_**αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου**_

_**υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου!"**_

"Marie what's going on?" Sebastian asked me. "It won't work! My magic won't work!"


	29. Authors Note 4

**WOW YOU GUYS! THANKS SO SO SO MUCH FOR 1,000 VIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'VE ALL READ MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO LOVE IT!**


	30. Authors Note 5

please dont make black butler into this i wont read this or your storys if you do.

Dear reader, Sebastian is a rather popular name that I chose for my character. This is obviously set as a FanFiction not a crossover. And your threats to stop reading are rather welcomed. So, if you don't enjoy my story I apologize.


	31. Heart 25- My Magic Won't Work

"My magic won't work!" I told him.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah it's not working!" I said through gritted teeth. The next thing I know, Alice is pointing her gun at me and Sebastian is pinned to the ground by Boris.

"Dammit Alice! I knew you were like this!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP! Ever since you were born you've been like this!"

'What is she talking about?' I asked myself.

"Your father never wanted you, I never wanted you! Peter threatened to leave me because you were there inside my stomach!" She yelled. "I hate you, I hate him, I hate him," She began to cry as she fell to the floor. "Why, why."

I felt my stomach drop and my throat tighten. A voice in my head began to scream. "LET ME OUT!" I felt my skin turn cold and my back stretch out. "MARIE!" Sebastien called.

"My dear, My dear, I'm home." I looked over to the voice which appeared from nowhere. "My dear what has brought you into this disheveled state?" Blood asked Alice. "Darling is that you?" She asked.

"Yes my dear, I've come home to you!" "For me? You don't hate me?" She asked. "Of course not my dear! I love you, now please calm down it's time to rest." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Alice calmed down a slumped into his arms. I felt my back stretch out even more. A large sense of relief washed over me. When I opened my eyes. There was a shower of black feathers. "Wings?" I asked myself. Uncontrollably I shouted the words;αστέρια λάμπουν, στάχτες έπεφταν σαν το χιόνι, αουτσάιντερ Με τη δύναμη του αγνώστου υπακούσει το λόγο της φωνής μου!

"Marie, Marie?" A voice called. I looked up to see the spirit of Alice... My mom- Alice- laid there before me. "Marie, I'm so sorry! I should have been nicer to you! I'm so sorry. I love you! Never forget that!" She said and disappeared as a bright blu light.

"Alice!" Boris called as he tried to chase the light. He turned to Marie and screamed. "I HATE YOU!"


	32. Heart 26- Fin

Sebastian's Pov.

She turned to Boris. Her eyes now glowing red. "Is that the best you got?" She asked him. "Stop."

"No!" He shouted as he began to shoot at her. But she simply let them hit her. She didn't flinch or anything.

"Wanna go there Raymond?" She asked him. "Raymond?" I asked aloud. "Raymond. A man from her past. He has taken over the soul of the Cheshire Cat. Just as her Alice had taken over the body of our Alice. " Blood explained as he helped me up. "So how do you know all of this?" I asked him. But he simply turned away.

"Marie!?" I looked to the sound and saw all of the Heart's role holders standing there in shock. "What in the name of the world is this?" Gowland shouted.

"Don't get too close!" Blood said. "Or she might just kill you!"

"There's no way she would do that!" Gowland argued.

"Wanna bet?" She asked Gowland as she took another step to Boris.

"Bring it on!" He called.

"He must have a death wish..." The twins said in unison.

"That's nothing new..." Peter commented.

"Raymond." Marie said in a frozen tone. "Stop it."

"NO!" He shouted.

"Not until you fix it!" He screamed. "Now why would I fix something that was broken from the start?" She asked him with a cold smile. He growled and transformed into a cat form which then transformed into a gigantic monster.

"How does that even work?" I asked.

"Even I don't know." Blood said.

"Why i she doing this?" Gowland asked.

"Because her inner powers were fully exposed." Ace said as he walked forward. Making himself known.

"I was the one who brought Marie here. And I intend to proceeded with my plans. Regardless to what's any of you have to say."

"So what are your plans then knight?" White asked.

"Wait the Joker came to my park?" Gowland asked.

"Never mind that now, Gowland!" I snapped "We need to find a way to get her to calm down!"

"That won't work." Ace said.

"And Why not?"

"With the state she's in only a healed one can redeem her."

"A 'Healed one?' What the hell is that?!"

"STOP IT!" Marie screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked to Blood. Then to Ace neither would respond.

"It'S tImE yOu lEaRnEd YoUr lEsSoN RaYmOnD." She said it a chilling tone.

"No!"

"No WhAt?"

"Raymond won't be punished! And neither will Boris!"

"wHaT aRe YoU sAyInG?"

Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath

. "Why should he be punished for my doings? Or Boris? Boris, He hurt me. I have yet to forgive him. But that doesn't mean I'll never forgive him. I want to forgive him." She paused and turned to me her eyes changing back to their dark brown.

"I remember when I first came to Wonderland. I had a good friend tell me what to do. And even if that means being myself then, that's what I'll do. Boris, I'M GONNA SAVE YOU!" She began to glow as a bright blue and white light. What seemed to be stars danced around her.

"_**Αστέρια λάμπουν, και τα βέλη να πετάξει, Φέρτε πίσω Μπόρις, την αγάπη και το φως μου!**_

Her black feathers, which now turned to white vanished with a soft breeze. With that she collapsed to the ground. "Great job Marie."

A voice said. I looked over my shoulder to see a young girl. A soft white light just like Marie's surrounded her as well. "Hello, twins, Elliot, Blood." She nodded to them. "It was great to see you again."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Annie." She said.

"Annie?" Elliot asked.

"A healed." Ace confirmed. She walked up to Elliot. "I want you to be the one to give this to her. Since you're the one she sees as an older brother." Annie handed Elliot something then approached Marie.

"Με τα χέρια μου θελει να ανακτήσει, με την ψυχή μου που θα σωθεί, από την καρδιά μου που πρέπει να αγαπηθούν, και το μυαλό μου γίνεται."

With that Annie disappeared and The light that surrounded Marie Vanished.

"Marie!" I ran to her side.

"Sebastien?" She mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm-"

"You're what?"

"I'm _hungry!" _I bopped her on the head.

"Really?" I sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

I took her hand to help her up. When she noticed the role holders she took a step back. "Come on now. They won't hurt you. After all they are your family!" I told her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Yeah." She turned to them and ran.

"GOWLAND!" She gave him a big hug. "Can I have some Lunch or something I'm _Starving_!"

"Of Course sweet pea!" He laughed.

"Hey." Dee started.

"Where's Boris?" Dum finished.

"Boris?" Marie looked around, worried.

"Don't worry, Marie," White said

. "He'll be back." She smiled.

"Yeah." She turned to the sky as it changed for night to morning.

_"__Come home soon, My Cheshire Cat."_


	33. Authors Note 6

**Hello everyone! So, WHO IS READY FOR OUR SECOND ARC?! **

**EVERYONE; YEA!**

**ALICE;...**

**BORIS;...**

**MARIE; *CRIES***

**Okay, back to business, Our next arc is going to go between Hearts and... Drum roll please...**

**GOWLAND; How about we do violin-**

**NO. Okay. And Oz. Yes. Oz. The Role holders... are going... to... SCHOOL. I mean, admit it you've wanted to see Blood in a school uniform too. Any complaints, do them now. If you have any requests for another story? Or any tips (BESIDES BEING LESS CONFUSING BECAUSE CONFUSING IS PART OF MY STORY!) would help! **

**Much, MUCH love! **

**-Bella Marie!~**


	34. AUTHORS ALERT

**Hi guys... So if you don't want this up can you tell me? Believe it or not I've had 20 negative reviews on about both my Marie stories. So, if it's so terrible that people "Can't stomach it" Or it's to "Mediocre" than I'll GLADLY take it down...**

**\- Bella Marie :((**


	35. Delete Date Set

**Marie's stories will be removed on 7/31. We've had a good run, I apologize for wasting your time.**


End file.
